Power Rangers Draconic Knights
by KaijuFenrir
Summary: A war between humans and dragons almost destroyed the earth. six knights infused with the guardian dragons stopped the destruction. Years have passed. The Dragon King has reawoken, hellbent on finishing what he started. The 5 guardian dragons have reawoken with the last remaining knight, to train 5 new humans to stop this dragon. These 5 knew humans will become Power Rangers! SYOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or the OC's used in this fic. Power Rangers belong to Hasbro and Saban. Welcome to my new Story, Power Rangers Draconic Knights. Hope you all enjoy this Prologue and the ending will contain the rules for the SYOC.**_

-PR: DK-

_Several thousand years ago._

_Humans and dragons used to exist in peace, working together and helping one another out, for the better of the world. Till one day, Craxious, the tyrant king of the dragons broke off all ties of peace with the humans. Apparently, Craxious receive a warning from an unknown source blaming the humans and saying that the humans secretly plan to wipe out all dragons once they had served their use. Despite how much humans try to rebuild the treaty between humans and dragons, Craxious refused. The one day, it started, the dragons attack the humans, ravaging their lands. Seeing no way to solve this peacefully, the humans initiated and began a war with the dragons. Years passed, but the humans weren't gaining any ground against the dragons. Seeing no other choice, the king and queen sent six knights to the dragon's sacred temple. A temple said to belong to the six guardian dragons. The knights set out on this long journey to find the temple. A few long months, they found the temple, inside the temple. The knights were granted the power of the six guardian dragons, granting them, power, new weaponry and the power of the dragons through their swords. The knight's duty was to restore peace back to dragons and humans. However, even with the knights newly found power, they couldn't turn the tide. So the knights had to resort to the last resort plan, inside the temple. _

Dark clouds filled the skies, flames and distant roars were heard, the sounds of shouting by man, the lands, scorched, frozen, scorned, looking like that there was no way to heal way. The sounds of six horses galloping in the direction, the sound of roaring, quickly catching up to them.

"Hurry!" The one in the front shouted, she sounded feminine, dawned in white armor as she leads the group, the six horses galloping into the battlefield, before immediately coming to halt to stare at the state of the battle.

"Oh, no.." The Knight in black armor said looking at the battle. Humans and dragons were on the battlefield, dying or mortally injured, a horrifying sight to see, but it didn't stop either side from fighting.

"If this keeps up, the whole world will be destroyed," The knight in yellow armor said.

"Well, we won't let that happen!" The Purple Knight said looking at their comrades.

"Right, come on!" the white knight shouted, using her reigns and urging her horse to move as the horse began galloping, the other five following behind her to the temple.

"Are you sure we'll be able to do this?!" A knight in blue armor shouted at the white knight.

"It's the only way for us to seal it and end this!" The red knight called out, "No one but us can do it!"

The sound of a loud roar was heard and the knights looked up to see a dragon diving at them. The dragon crashed into the ground, all of the knights were able to move out of the way except for the purple knight, whose horse was hit, knocking it down and him into the ground. The purple knight slowly stood up but quickly fell, gripping their knee as the other knights approach them.

"You okay?" Yellow asked and Purple shook his head.

"N-no, my leg is damage. You five must go on without me." Purple said looking at them.

"What?!" Blue exclaimed, "we aren't leaving you behind!"

"You must!" Purple shouted as they hissed in pained.

"No." Red said looking at them, "we need you to finish this."

"No, you don't," Purple responded, "Only five of you need to seal it up."

"And one needs to stay behind," Black said looking at Purple.

"Listen, five need to seal it up, it never said anything that the person staying behind had to be different than the one who seals it, nor did it say anything about the knight having to be there," Purple said, slowly standing up, wincing in pain slightly. He unsheathed his sword, before handing it over to the white knight. The white knight started at his sword before looking at him.

"Listen, you five, are the most trustworthy knights out there, not only that, but you five can stop this, I had the honor of joining you all, now I will lay down my life to protect you all, I'll distract the dragon, you five get going and stop this madness, once and for all" Purple said.

The other five stood there in silence staring at their companion, none of them wanting to. However, White walked up and grabbed his sword, looking at them and nodding and they nodded back.

"Let's go" She commanded, "We can trust them to see this through to the end."

The other knights look at White before turning back to Purple, the four knights put their arms on their chest and bowed to purple, a sign of honor, before the four of them joined white, getting on their separate horses and riding off to the temple. Purple smiled behind their helmet, watching them ride off.

The sound of growling cut it off short as Purple turned around to see the dragon, slowly rising from its dazed state, growling. Purple glared at the dragon, unsheathing their rapier, getting ready for the worst to come.

The sound of the dragon's roar echoed throughout as the remaining knights rode to the temple, they now had a bigger reason to end this war, more than before. Not long after, the five knights came across the temple, it was tough to see in the dark, but still as amazing as ever to look at.

The five knights pulled their horses to a halt, getting off of them and embarking inside the temple. Knocking the doors open and running through the temple, however, the knights heard rumbling above them. White lead them all till they reached a flight of stairs, making their way down the stairs, into the basement of the temple.

The five knights arrived all the way down the flights, looking in front of them. In front of them were six pillars, each with a stone dragon on it, surveying, in the middle of the pillar, was a crystal blue lake. The knights all walked towards it, looking around them, it was basically a alter.

"Despite how many times I have been in here, this is still, such a beautiful place," Yellow said.

"Yeah, which this was under better circumstances," Black said.

"You all know what we happen when we do this, right?" Red asked looking at them.

"We'll be giving our life for this, to stop these dragons, but one of us will remain, to make sure the temple and the guardian dragons are still there," Blue said.

"Wish it didn't come to this," Yellow said, the hint of sadness in their voice.

"They left us no choice, the guardian dragons wants us to do this-" Red said before being cut off.

"By eradicating their own kind?!" Yellow shouted, "What kind of task is that, to eliminate their own kind?"

"If this keeps persisting, we'll be putting all species, not just that, our whole world at risk of destruction," Black said crossing their arms.

"But there has to be a better-"Yellow said.

"There isn't." White stated bluntly walking up to Yellow and placing her hand on their shoulder, "I know you wish there was another way to solve this, but we are running out of options, we have the power to stop this, I wish there was another way to do this, but if we don't, who knows if the world will heal from this."

Yellow looked down, clutching his fist tightly and Blue walked over, placing their hand on their shoulder.

"Come on, the situation could be worst, at least all of us are here, name a better way for us to go," Blue said.

"Be better if ALL of us were here," Red said, mentioning the missing Purple knight.

"Another reason to complete this," White said, "They gave their life for us and we shouldn't waste that."

Yellow sniffed, before looking up at White and nodded, a smile behind their helmet.

White walked over to the purple pillar. On top of the pillar was a purple dragon, it looked to be a mix of a horse and a dragon. White stared at the slab in front of the pillar before taking Purple's sword and sliding it into the slab. The sword and the pillar began glowing and soon the place began to rumble.

"Everyone, to your positions, let's finish this" White commanded and each of the knights nodded, running to their respective colored pillar. Black stop at their pillar, seeing the slab, kneeling down and sliding their sword into it.

"Just want to let you guys know, I know I hated the idea of this first, but I'm proud to call you my friends," Black said and The pillar began to glow and so did Black and the sword. Black began to feel the energy draining for him.

Yellow's pillar was right next to Blacks, Yellow looked at his pillar and the slab before turning to the other three knights, "Thank you, for giving me a chance and help me see this through." Yellow slid his sword into the slab, kneeling down, his body, the sword, and the pillar glowing yellow, the energy draining for him.

Red and Blue were about to follow suit, just then, a loud roar was heard and the three knights turned to the staircase as it caves in, rubble breaking the stairs down. From the smoke, two blood red eyes glowed through it, a low growl was heard. The smoke cleared, revealing a black and gold quadrupedal dragon, his body, cover with an assortment of weaponry. Scars also adorning his body and his massive wings, tattered, but still powerful.

"Craxious," White glared as the dragon snorted out.

"To think!" Craxious boomed, "The six guardian dragons would betray their own kind and give their powers to humans!"

"These powers were supposed to keep the dragons and humans unified, till you broke it!" Red shouted.

"Working with lessers beings like you, disgust me!" Craxious roared, standing on his hind legs, before slamming his down claws down roaring. "I'll destroy you all and this temple and dragons with reign supreme!"

"You two!" White shouted turning her attention to Red and Blue, "get to your spot, I'll hold him off!"

Craxious inhales and roars, releasing a powerful flame at the knights. White slams her sword down, the blade of her sword glowing white before an ice crystal emerges from the ground, blocking the flame.

"Go you two!" White shouted before charging at Craxious, readying her sword and slashing the massive dragon. Red and Blue watched before Blue recaught Red's attention.

"Come on, she'll be fine," Blue said, before heading toward their pillar. Red looked at White before nodding and running to his as well.

Craxious swung his claws at White but she slid under it, lightly slashing his arm as it passed by her. Craxious growled and was about to release another flame but White was quick to react and swung her sword hitting him in one of his hind legs, causing the dragon to roar, releasing his flame upwards, hitting the ceiling.

"You little pest!" He roared and swung his tail hitting White, knocking her away from him, her helmet being thrown off of her as well as she hit the ground, her white hair flowing through the air.

Blue looked at Red and hit their shoulder.

"The hell was that for?" Red asked staring at him.

"For dragging me into this mess," Blue stated, but chuckle slightly, "But, if this is how I have to go, at least I'm surrounded by you idiots."

Blue slide their sword into their slab near the blow pillar, kneeling down, the pillar, them and the sword glowing blue. Red was about to do the same but saw White get fling back by Craxious's tail swing and growl to themselves.

White try standing up bt Craxious approach her and place his claws on top of her, trapping her under his grip.

"You really think just because you have their power, you can beat me?" Craxious taunted looking at her, slowly applying pressure on her.

White gasped slightly glaring at Craxious, "You won't win this.." She gasped out.

"Oh?" Craxious asked, "and whos gonna stop me?". His mouth began to fill with flames as he was preparing to finish White off.

"Me!" Red shouted, his sword glowing red and swinging it, releasing a lightning bolt that slammed into Craxious's left eye. The dragon roared in pain, turning his head and releasing his flames to the side, moving his claws off of White. Red ran over to White, helping her up as Craxious was wildly thrashing in pain.

"You are an idiot!" White shouted as she being helped up.

"You're welcome!" Red exclaimed as he began moving with White on his shoulder, approaching the altar.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" White asked looking at the red knight.

"Going against your orders for the good of the mission, we all are gonna see this through to the end," Red said. The two knights look at their companions as they were holding their place. Red looked at White and nodded, "let's finish this."

Red walked over to his pillar and took one last look at White, before turning to the pillar and slid his sword into the pillar. He kneeled as himself, the pillar and his sword glowed red.

Craxious slowly began to stop his thrashing and turned his attention to the altar and his working eye widen in shock as White stood position at the final pillar. White looked over at her fellow knights, the energy radiating from them and she smirked to herself.

"To lead this group of Knights, was the greatest honor I could ever have," She thought before she looked up, her cold blue eyes glaring at the Dragon King.

"It's over Craxious." She said and slammed her sword into its pillar. The pillar and her sword began glowing white and a piercing blinding white light emerges from the crystal lake in the altar, swallowing the temple, the knights, and Craxious in a blinding light, the last thing being heard was Craxious's roaring in agony.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Present Times; 10 years ago**

"What happened after that mom?" A 10-year-old, girl asked looking at her mother, tightly tucked into bed as she held the book.

Her mother smiled at her and kiss her forehead, "Well Amira, that's where the story ends, who knows what the ending is."

"Mommmm, there has to be some kind of ending, pleaseeee" Amira begged, stirring in her bed.

"Well now that I think about, there is one ending to the story, but it's more of a legend." The mother said thinking but turned to her daughter smiling, "Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes!" Amira said smiling looking at her mother. Her mother smiled and tucked her daughter back into her bed.

"Okay sweetie, well, they say that Craxious and all the dragons were wiped out and restoring peace back to the land and the knights went down as heroes throughout the centuries to come, however.."Her mother started.

"However?" Amira asked, looking anxious.

"When the war ended, legends say that how a city grew, known as Clarike Valley, and the forest surrounding the temple, began to become Stormfang Canyon, a mixture of the forest and the canyon, they say if you ever go to the Guardian Dragons Temple, you may see something amazing." Her mother said smiling.

"Really?!" Amira asked looking at her daughter.

"Yes, who knows, maybe when your older, you'll find the temple and see this amazing thing," Her mother giggled, "but right now, you need to sleep, you have school tomorrow sweetie."

"Okay, good night mom!" Amira said, "thank you for the story!"

"Of course sweetie, good night, sweet dreams," Her mother said, turning off her light and leaving Amira's room. Amira's mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of her mother story and she smiled, snuggling into her pillow.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Present; Stormfang Canyon**

Deep in Stormfang Canyon, only a few miles away from Clarike City, a lady in a royal purple cloak looked around, muttering angrily to herself as she looked around.

"Where is that oversize idiot," She hissed looking around with her golden eyes, gripping tightly onto her cloak. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps from behind her and turn her head. Approaching her looked to be a blue orc, he was standing about 6'8", very bulky and muscular looking, adorned in heavy armor, two giant tusks on each side of his mouth. On his back, there was a heavy hammer and battle ax on his bang and sling over his shoulder was a giant bag.

"There you are Drudger, you know how long I have been waiting?!" She hissed at Drudger and he looked down at her.

"Calm down you hag, I took a detour this time, is that a problem Medisesara?" Drudger asked glaring at her.

"Ugh, nevermind, did you get what I told you to get?" Medisesara asked looking at him and he nodded, "Great, come on, we can finally finish the ritual."

"Are you sure about this?" Drudger asked looking at her.

Medisesara walked over and place her hand on the ground, blue markings appearing before it opens up revealing a staircase.

"Do you want your leader back or not?" She asked looking at Drudger before heading down the stairs. The orc sighed looking at her and growled to himself before following her down the stairs as they proceed to close behind him. The duo walked down, flames lighting on the walls of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, it leads into a cavern, the cavern was huge, but what was important was what was in the middle of the cavern. In the middle of it was a giant ritual circle, with bones scattered all over the circle, the bones were huge as well.

"Go and set the bones up in there place and I can begin," Medisesara told him and Drugder glared at her again and walked over, into the ritual circle, dumping the thing he was carrying on his shoulder, revealing to be bones. He set up all the bones into their place and step out of the ritual circle. All the bones aligned seemed to have made a dragon.

"Happy?" Drudger asked staring at her.

"Shut up and stand back," Medisesara said looking at him and he complies. Medisesara rubs her hands together, flames forming in her hand and she places them down in front of the ritual circle. She began chanting as the flames in her palms turned blue and began to spread around the circle, creating a pillar of blue fire. The air began to pick up and the flames grew fiercer as she continued to chant, blowing her hood off as her hair flow through the air.

The bones in the ritual circle began to glow, rising up and slowly piecing themselves back to together, forming a skeleton dragon. The eye sockets of the dragon glowed a blood crimson red as skin began forming around it, becoming black and gold and his wings becoming tattered. Once all was complete, the dragon released a mighty roar, blowing the blue flames away and all over and Drudger eyes widen and dragon landing his claws down on all fours, growling.

"Who has awaken me?!" The Dragon roared loudly.

"Lord Craxious!" Drudger shouted before, kneeling down, bowing down to him. Craxious turned to Drudger, before turning to Medisesara, snorting loudly, blowing smoke out.

"Who are you?" Craxious asked staring at her and Medisesara smirked.

"I'm the one who brought you back and I have come to bargain," She said staring at him.

"And what would that be?" Craxious asked growling.

"A way to wipe out humanity," Medisesara said smirking evilly.

"I'm listening," The dragon said kneeling down to her.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

Inside the Guardian Dragon Temple, an unease feeling was felt, the feeling of something evil has awakened. The Red, Blue, Yellow, White, and Black pillars began to rumble and glow their colors emitting energy. Inside the crystal blue lake, two bright blue eyes opened wide at the sense of evil energy.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**A/N: So I wasn't feeling Alchemy Hunters, so I'm gonna put the story in the WIP pile till I figure that out. However, I wanted to do this because of a few reasons. I always wanted to do a Knight Power Ranger story and Dragon story. So when I heard about Super Sentai potentially having a Dragon Knight show, but it sadly didn't become that and instead, became a Dino Knight type of show. So I decided I wanted to try and do my version of it in my universe. So welcome to Power Rangers Draconic Knights, I hope you guys enjoy this prologue story and I'm honestly very into this story so I am very excited to write this. Also sorry for this sloppy start, kind of wanted to get this all out of the way.**

**Of course, this will be an OC contest! **

**You may submit one OC **

**This will stay open till I have the rangers needed**

**I will only accept OC's through PM. OC's via review will not be counted**

**If you have questions or ideas you want to run by me for your character, be sure to PM me.**

**Don't get too crazy, but also make your ranger unique.**

**There are seven rangers in total.**

**As for the Gender distribution or if any color is 'x', no, any gender can be any ranger color, as long as I end up with 4 girls and 3 boys. (Also want to see some more interesting males)**

**Have fun!**

**NOTE: If you consider doing Purple, you might need to PM me because I might have something to say before you make purple.**

**Note 2: As for the leadership of the team, The leadership role could be any of the rangers in the core team, why? That will be explained in some of the early chapters, but just know that any color can assume the leadership role. **

**Note 3: This is really just a quick note since I forget to put it, the town is called Clarike Valley, Stormfang Canyon is surrounding the south part of the valley, and the temple is hidden in between the outskirts of the valley and canyon. Also if you gonna question me why I named it Stormfang, I don't really know, it was the first thing I came up with.**

_**Any questions you have for the backstory you want to make, just ask me and I'll be willing to help you out. Be sure to Read, Favorite, Follow and Review. **_

Name:

Age:(15-18)

School Year:

Gender:

Ranger Color: (Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Black, and Purple)

Occupation:(If any)

Sexual Orientation:

Nationality/Ethnicity:

Appearance:

Prefer clothing:

Personality:

Backstory:

Likes:

Hobbies:

Dislikes:

Future Goals:

How Do They Feel About Being a Ranger?:

Fears:

Relationships?:(Do you want them to be with someone or all they involve)((2nd Question; How do they work with the other rangers and would they get along with them?))

Family:(Explain a little bit about them)

Character Arcs:(The minimum is 2-3, I basically want like episodes that are sort of circle around your character growth.)

Other:


	2. Chapter 2: Heed The Dragon's Call Pt 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to the first chapter of Power Rangers: Draconic Spirits. I want to give a huge thanks. I want to give huge thanks to those who submitted characters, unfortunately, I couldn't take them all, me and my beta reader, let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban and Hasbro, Sentai is the property of Toei, and all OC's belong to their respective owners. Ideas, plot, Story, and certain characters, belong to me and/or San. Enjoy the Story**

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Clawmark Town; Present Times**

"Amira, wake up or you'll be late to your first day of junior year!" Amira's mother called as she knocked on her daughter's door. Her mother sighed and pushed slightly opening the door to look into her daughter's room. Her mother looked at the clock on her daughter's desk; it read 6:30 am.

"That girl just doesn't know when to take a break" her mother started looking into the bedroom to see her daughter was gone, along with her backpack. The mother looked to be at least in her early 40s. She stood about 5'7", she had long brunette hair stopping, going slightly past her shoulders and she also had forest green eyes, with sun-kissed brown skin color. Her eyes scanned the room, her daughter's room was messy, clothes in various places, books, plates, cups, etc. all over the room, as well as various unopened boxes. Her mother sighed in frustration.

"Etna?" A male voice called, causing her to turn around. Standing at the doorway was a male standing about 6'2". He had black curly hair that went barely pass his ear. He looked to be a decent build, dark skin, with blue ocean eyes. He looked to be in his mid-forties and was wearing square-rimmed glasses.

"Morning Connor," Etna said, looking at her husband, "Have you seen Amira? I know you wake up a bit earlier than me, so I was wondering if you saw her leave early."

Conner looked at her before bringing his hand up to his chin rubbing it in thought, before shaking his head, " Can't say I have, she must have left earlier than expected."

Etna grumbled, "She probably went off exploring again, where does she get this from?"

"Most likely from my side of the family" Connor Assured, before checking his watch, "I better get going, the shop's not gonna open itself."

Etna looked at her husband and nodded, walking over to him and giving him a light peck on the lips, "You go ahead and get going, I'll try calling her,"

"Have a good day dear, tell Amira I wish her luck on her first day," Connor said, before kissing her forehead and leaving.

Etna smiled as her husband left, before pulling her phone out, "We move here two months ago and NOW, you decide might be a good morning to drive around,"

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

Inside the Guardian Dragon Temple, the five pillars still proceeded to glow their respective colors, except the red, blue, and yellow one seem to be glowing brighter than the black and white one. A figure arose out of the lake in the middle of the pillars. Her bright blue eyes looking around, surveying the pillars. She stood around 5'11" with a rather fair, knight-like body build. She had pretty fair skin, but also, scars also decorated her body. She had long flowing white hair that went past her shoulders. She was in a white and blue dress cover in an ice crystal-like design. Around her arms were ice crystals as well. She got out of the lake approaching the pillars.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around, confused by what's happening.

The more she looked at the pillars, she felt a sting in her head and she gripped her head, falling to her knees in agony. Then like that, it all came rushing back to her; the Dragon War, the guardian dragons, the temple, her knights, Craxious, the legend, and... Her Knights sacrifice. She took a deep breath before standing up, her eyes turning more serious as she looked at the pillars.

"If I'm awake, something must have happened, am I correct?" She asked looking at the pillars as if she was talking to them. The red pillar made a soft hum as a response and the woman nodded looking at the pillars.

"I see…, is it Craxious?" She asked and the blue pillar hummed again.

"So we don't know if he is fully back, you just sense dark energy and woke me up because of it," She thought. She looked at the red, blue, and yellow pillars, they seemed to be glowing more intensely, she turned to the black, white and purple pillars. White and black were giving off a dimming glow and purple wasn't glowing at all. She turned her attention right back to the red, blue, and yellow ones.

"So you three already sense who you want your knights to be?" She asked and the three hummed and she nodded.

"Well, you'll be invisible to all those who aren't the knights you picked or those who can sense magical energy, so please, go and find them, and bring them back here, before this dark energy begins its attack," She started looking at the pillars. The three pillars began to glow more before they released the energy. The three pillars stop glowing, but in front of the three of them, was a small glowing orb of their respective colors. The three orbs floated around near their pillars before moving and leaving out of the temple to find their knights. The woman walked over to the lake and looked into it, staring at her appearance, deep in thought.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Clarike Valley Outskirts**

At the outskirts of the city, a jeep was on the side of the road, near the path that leads people to the Stormfang canyon. Walking down the path was a female who looked to be around 17 to 18 years old. She looked to be standing around 5'8", having an athletic frame, honey brown skin with sea blue eyes. Her hair was short, stopping slightly passed her ears in an undercut style and was black. She had a tattoo on her right arm of strange marking type design. She was wearing a red tank top, black and green cargo pants with black boots with a long sleeve shirt wrapped around her waist.

She looked around as she walked down the path, "It has to be here somewhere.." She muttered as she kept looking. She came to a stop when the path split down two routes. The girl looked at the paths, reading the sign in the middle.

"Let's see, the left path will take you to the canyon, but the right path, nothing," She read tilting her head slightly as she looks down the right path.

"Why even mark that the right path leads to nothing," The girl thought, before heading down the right path. The girl walked down the path looking around at the trees that were there, they were beautiful to look at. The soft bird sounds she heard was also soothing to the ear. She kept walking down the path till suddenly the path came to an end. The girl looks around wondering if there was anything, but there was nothing, the path ended there.

"Well this was a bust," She thought and turned around to leave before she heard a sharp whooshing sound behind her and turned around. She looked at the bushes where the path ended, and she heard another sound coming from it.

"What..?" She muttered to herself before walking over to the bush, lightly grabbing them and pushing the leaves out of her way to peek through it and her eyes widen at the sight. She couldn't really make it out, but it was a strange red orb, just floating around the area. She looked at it raising an eyebrow wondering what that light is. She was gonna move for a closer look, but her phone began to ring. The red light turned to her position, giving off a strange flash and glow brightly.

Her eyes proceeded to give off a small red glow and she gripped her head hearing a loud roar in her head and all around her. She closed her eyes shaking her head, stumbling out of the bush, hitting the ground. She suddenly opened her eyes getting up, not seeing the red ball of light anywhere. She was getting ready to walk back over to the bush, but her phone ringing made her sigh in annoyance and she reached into her pocket pulling it out and her eyes widen slightly.

"Crap, its mom," she said looking at the caller ID, she took a deep breath, before answering it, "Hello?"

"Amira. Kaimura. Adisa, do you have any idea what time it is?!" Amira heard her mom say over the phone.

"Uh..6:45?" Amira answered.

"It's almost 7:15!" Etna told her over her from, "Your late for your first day of school, what are you even doing?"

"I was just getting some fresh air, and was nervous, so I drove somewhere to get myself some proper air" Amira responded, hoping that would work. She heard her mother give a very tired sighed.

"Amira... Please, just head to school today, you been inside ever since we moved here, and I know your not a fan of transferring, but please, do this for me" Her mother said.

Amira sighed looking down, "Fine mom.., I will,"

"Thank you, please don't cause any trouble," she said.

"I'll do my best, I'll get going now, bye mom, love you," Amira said about to hang up.

"I and your father wished you a good day today, we love you too," Her mother said before Amira hanged up. Amira took one last look at the bushes and the woods after them before walking away.

"Maybe if this day can go by fast, I can come back here and do more exploring," Amira said walking away from the path to her jeep, not knowing the red light was some distance away, following her like it was watching her.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Emperor High**

It was early morning at Emperor High, the first day of school was about to begin. Students and teachers were greeting each other, remeeting up with each other, teachers were making their way to their respective classrooms. Emperor High was best described as the in between a magnet academy and a high school. It was a two-story building with its own separate facilities and multiple buildings.

Under one of the trees, a young man was playing his harmonica, softly enjoying its soft sounds. The young man was about 5'11 with an average build and broad shoulders. His skin was slightly pale and had a lot of freckles on his face and arms. He also has shaggy light blonde hair that parted in the middle and covers his ears with the tips touching his chin. He also has almond shaped hazel eyes which are green, but also has orange and brown around his pupils and has a scar on his bottom lip to his chin. He was wearing a simple sleeveless blue top under a grey zip-up hoodie with a grey and blue hoodie and wearing rectangular glasses with thin silver metal half-frame rims. On his right wrist, he had a charm bracelet that had a cat's eye gemstone, a gold ankh, an acorn, a horseshoe, and a dolphin.

"Hey Will, there you are!" A man called out to the male under the tree. Will looked over at who called his name and smiled softly at the person who called him.

"Hey Lucifer, you had a good summer?" Will replied looking up at his friend.

The guy in question stood a rather impressive 6'5" with a muscular build. He had intense grey eyes with a square shaped face, a jutting jaw, high cheekbones, an aristocratic nose, and full lips. He also has an Eastern Orthodox cross on his right wrist with names on each side. He also has a mark on his forehead and a scar on his right eye. He was wearing a letterman jacket with multiple letters from multiple sports on it with navy blue cargo pants. A dark blue beanie to contain his long wavy dark red hair and he also was wearing a black leather steel toe boots.

"Mainly just helping out my dad during this year at the construction company, how about you?" Lyutsyfer asked examining Will.

"Helped out my mom at her bakery," Will replied putting his harmonica in his pocket. "You ready for your last year in this high school?"

Lyutsyfer nodded looking at Will smiling, he was a senior and this will be his final year here while Will was a junior. "You know it, man!" Lucifer responded.

"Well, it should be a cakewalk for someone like you, you got straight A's last year," Will chuckled looking at his friend, "What's your secret?"

"Just following my motto my good friend" Lucifer responded with a sharp smile, "If you follow that, you can complete anything life throws at you."

Will gave a softly chuckled hearing that, "Well, we will see about that."

"There you are!" the two boys heads jerked over to see where the voice came from to see a trio of boys approaching a much smaller boy. The smaller boy had long colorful strawberry blonde hair that seems to push the line of pink that was tied in a thin ponytail, safely secured by a strawberry red ribbon, his bangs were slightly covering his eyes. His red eyes were covered by red glasses with a pink string tied to the temple tips. Most of his skin was covered up, but what was showing reveal it to be pale. He looks to be around 5'6" and his build was a rather lanky athletic. He was wearing some pretty worn clothing, a faded white hoodie with faded blue jeans and black and white sneakers, he also had on a white scarf and gloves.

One of the boys walked up and push the smaller male against a tree as Kitiara watched.

"What the hell man?" One of the boys shouted, "We asked you to do something for us the week before school and you didn't even finish it for us!"

"S-sorry, I got caught up with practice, the club wanted to meet early to go over some things" The boy replied meekly.

"Oh your gonna be sorry Sultan!" another boy said walking up and grabbing the smaller boy by the shirt lifting him up, pulling him roughly, slightly tearing his hoodie and pushing Sultan back against the tree. Sultan coughed slightly as the three boys began to crowd around him. Other students watch, including Will and Lucifer, none of them wanting to get involve or try stopping the bullies. Lucifer went to make a move over to the boys but Will grab his arm stopping him.

Suddenly a hand came and grabbed one of the bullies by his hood yanking him backward roughly and onto the ground, his cohorts ran over to check on him and help him up. The person responsible for it was a massive standing girl, being around 6'3", edging herself around 6'4". She had red hair with electric blue and neon purple highlights with neon pink tips, it was in a rather long ponytail. She had an oval face with sharp features that just gave off a look of don't mess with her. She had a scar on the left side of her mouth and the bridge of her nose and many more from the looks of it. Her ears were pierced with three rings on her left ear and two studs on her right and had emerald studs in her lobes. Her eyes had a bright color to them and she had a rather mix build, edging between muscular and feminine, you could tell, this girl did not care about her looks, making her quite the student at Emperor. She was dress in green camo cargo pants with a black tank top and a leather jacket. The girl had a large duffle bag slung around her shoulder and dropped it on the ground.

"Ganging up and picking on someone weaker than you, looks like you boys hit the daily double of pain," She said cracking her knuckles glaring them down.

"The hell is your problem, you bitch?!" The head bully shouted, ready to approach her but one of his friends grab his shoulder, "what are you doing?"

"Dude, that's Abene!" his friend said holding him back, "have you heard about the things she has done, we might be better off leaving the squirt alone"

The head bully glare at Abene, who in turn didn't seem bothered by him, in fact, she looks like to encourage him to try and fight her. The boy huffed angrily before turning around.

"Come on boys, you got lucky this time Sultan!" The head bully shouted walking off, his two friends following him, pushing past the crowd.

"What a bunch of assholes, picking on a defenseless boy," Abene said before turning her attention to Sultan, "You okay kid?"

Abene went to help him up, but Sultan stood up dusting himself off, "I'm fine." he deadpanned, "I didn't need your help, I was doing fine."

"Doing fine?" Abene asked in a half-amused tone, "from the looks of it, you were about to get your ass kicked and from the looks of yourself, you would not have been able to walk after that."

"Well, I would have been fine, in fact, all you did was make it worse," Sultan said bluntly, before turning away and walking away from the tall girl.

Abene looks as Sultan walks away, tilting her head in confusion, "You tried stepping up for someone and all they do is snap at you." She shrugged kneeling down, grabbing her duffle bag and leaving for her classroom.

"Well then, that's certainly a way to start the year off," Lucifer said looking down at Will, but notice Will's eyes were already focusing on something else. Lucifer tapped Will, shaking the junior out of his daze and he looked at Lucifer.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something out of the ordinary," Will responded looking at the tree he was previously looking at.

"Seeing things Will?" Lucifer teased smirking, "something mystical maybe?"

"Ha Ha Ha" Will deadpanned, slightly glaring at his friend. just then the bell ranged for the start of the day and Will stood up stretching.

"Guess my cue to get going," Lucifer said looking at Will.

"Yeah, me too, see you at lunch?" Will asked.

"If you can find me," Lucifer said before walking off to class.

Will watched him go, before turning his head back to the tree he was looking at earlier and shook his head, "Your probably just seeing things Will," He told himself before he began walking to his class. Behind the tree he was looking at, however, a small blue orb, as well as a yellow orb, came from behind it, seemingly examine Will, before following him, while the yellow one followed after Lucifer.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Stormfang Canyon**

Deep inside Stormfang Canyon, in Craxious's lair, the dragon king release a dark growled as he sensed something. Drudger looks at his lord, raising an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong m' lord?" Drugder asked looking at him and Medisesara looked at the two of them.

"I sense the guardian dragon's powers, they are out there looking, "Craxious growled.

"Looking for what?" Drudger asked looking at him.

"Ain't it obvious?" Medisesara answered flipping through her spellbook, "New knights who will stop Craxious and make sure he won't come back again,"

Craxious growls at the witch, "She is correct," he answered.

"What shall we do then m' lord?" Drudger asked looking him.

"Simple," Medisesara said answering for Craxious, "We get to them before they find their knights and end them,"

"How do you plan on doing that witch?" Craxious asked looking at her, "My allies and subjects were all destroyed,"

Medisesara looked at him, "Well, your overgrown idiotic general survive," she started earning a glare from Drudger, "It shouldn't even be difficult to raise an army, I just need one thing from you,"

"And what would that be?" Craxious asked before Medisesara walked over to the dragon king looking up at him.

"Just some of your blood" She replied and without warning, she conjured up a magical sword and stabbed the dragon king in his leg. Craxious roared loudly in sharp pained as he glares at the witch below him, his mouth letting aflame slightly as he glared at her.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't incinerate you right now!" He roared glaring at him and Medisesara looks at him, smirking.

"Because you need me," Medisesara said as she removed the sword from his leg looking at the blood on it, "this will have to do,"

"Need you?" Craxious roared, "I am the mighty Dragon King, I don't need some lowly witch to help me!"

Craxious opened his mouth to release his flame at the witch, but Medisesara glared at him and planted the sword in the ground before holding her hand up and stopping the flame in its tracks, reducing it down to mere smoke.

"Oh _trust _me, Dragon King, you do _need _me," Mediseara responded with a malicious gleam in her eyes and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Craxious body was covered in purple electricity and his body crumpled down, struggling to move as he roared in pained slightly. Drudger went to reach for his ax to stop her but Mediseara glared at him and Drudger froze. Her goldish and red eyes were now replaced with a paralyzing purple color. The purple color on Craxious body finally stopped and Drudger eyes widen on what he saw.

In front of him and Medisesara was no longer a dragon, instead, he looked much more humanoid in pure black and gold scale-like armor. Craxious slowly stood up, his blood red eyes glaring at Medisesara, "What did you do to me witch?" He roared.

"I weakened you," She responded staring at him, "You think I would revive you without inserting a virus into you,"

"Virus?" Drudger asked glaring at her.

"Yes," She responded, "Should you ever act out or try and attack oh great _Dragon King, _with a snap of my fingers, I can turn you into this corrupted state, and should I ever perish. So. Will. You."

Craxious eyes widen glaring at her and he gripped his chest.

"When all this is over, I will remove it, just don't forget our deal Dragon King," Medisesara said looking at Craxious and snapped her fingers, reverting the dragon king back to his dragon state. "Understood?"

Craxious looked at her, as of right now, he was completely at her whim and couldn't do anything about it, he just had to go along with this till the right moment. "Understood." He responded.

"Good, now then, back to what we were supposed to do," Medisesara turned back to the sword that was planted in the ground and began to chant. The ground proceeded to glow red and rumble slightly as Craxious and Drudger watch the witch. She soon stopped chanting and the ground rumble more violently and soon, several reptilia like hands of the hundreds to thousands popped out of the ground and Medisesara turned to Drudger and Craxious.

"You have your army, you two can handle the rest now," She said smirking evilly.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Emperor High**

Amira sighed to herself as she stared at the door to her first-period classroom, "Only thirty minutes late, how bad could it be," Amira thought to herself as she grabbed the doorknob and pulling the door open, a soft creaking sound being made and the class going silent. Amira nervously looked at her teacher as her teacher eyed her.

"Late on the first day of school, huh?" The teacher asked looking at Amira and Amira sheepishly rubbed her head, "Not a good first impression then, name?"

"Uh... Amira Adisa, I just recently moved to the city," Amira answered and her teacher looked at her.

"Okay, just go take a seat right next to Cora, near the window in the back row," The teacher said and Amira nodded walking over to the backroom, in the empty seat next to Cora. Cora was a 5'4" girl with a sturdy build. Broad shoulders with long lean legs and a narrow waist with a buxom body type. She had curly frizzy bright red hair that stops at the middle of her back. She also had olive-green eyes and her fair skin was basically splattered with freckles- her face, her arms, and her shoulders. She was wearing a floral green shirt with brown pants and brown leather boots.

Amira sat down next to Cora, examining the classroom, before feeling someone tap on her shoulder. Amira turned to see who tapped her shoulder and saw it was Cora.

"Interesting way to start the first day of school" Cora whispered looking at Amira.

"Well, I got to set myself away from the crowd," Amira said looking at Cora, "Cora, right?"

"Yes, and you are Amira," Cora replied resulting in an eye-roll from Amira. The teacher clears his throat looking at the two girls.

"I hope whatever your talking about isn't as important as the first day's lesson," He started looking at them with a stern look before going back to the lesson. The two girls snickered to themselves as the class went on.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Emperor High; Lunch Hour**

After the first few hours of school, lunch has finally begun, students were running around, talking outside in the school's courtyard, or sitting at the tables inside the cafeteria. Amira was looking around the courtyard as she walked around before she saw Cora sitting by herself under a tree. Amira walked over to the girl and lightly kicked her shoe.

"Sitting here all by you're lonesome?" Amira teased looking at her, "mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Cora responded, moving herself to the side and patting a seat next to her for Amira to sit.

Amira sat down next to her looking around at the other students talk among themselves.

"You said you just move here, right Amira?" Cora asked looking at her and Amira nodded.

"Yeah, we moved here last week," Amira answered as she looked around.

"Well, what do you think of it so far?" Cora asked.

"Well, I hear the forest and the mountains are certainly something to explore, as for the town and the people, that remains to be seen," Amira commented.

"Well, if you want to learn about anyone here, I'm the girl to ask" Cora replied and Amira raised an eyebrow.

"You popular?" She asked and Cora shook her head.

"No, I just hear a lot of things and learn to keep track of names and faces here," Cora said before pointing over to a group of girls chatting among themselves. "See the one in the purple?"

"Yeah?" Amira responded.

"That entourage of people belongs to Emperor High very own queen bee; Katherine Shultz" Cora said as Amira made a disgusted face.

"Gross, why do those type always follow anytime at any high school," Amira said before looking around and turning her attention to a male wearing a varsity jacket with several different letters on him, "What about him?"

"That's Lucifer Bondar, he's basically Mr. Popular, everyone at the school knows him, smart kid supposedly has been receiving scholarships from multiple sports schools since Junior year" Cora explained.

"Talk about having a future personally handcrafted for you," Amira said looking around for anyone else. Amira pointed a rather tall girl sitting under a tree with her duffle bag, "How about her?"

"Hmm, I hear her name is Abene and she has a pretty bad rep here already," Cora said.

"Already, on the first day?" Amira asked.

"No, she's been here since junior year, starts a lot of fights, however," Cora said.

"Well, this school certainly has a lot of variety," Amira said before looking down at Cora legs where her bag was located, seeing a book, slightly peeking out of the bag. "What's that Cora?"

Cora raised an eyebrow before looking down at her own bag and grabbing the book out of it, "Oh this? Just something I picked up at the library, it's about dragons and knights."

"You're into those kinds of stories?" Amira asked, causing Cora to tighten her grip on the book and look down at it.

"I like it, it's interesting to read, especially back then, where heroes were more of a norm back then," She said.

"A hero, huh?" Amira questioned before going back to looking at her own bag. The two girls sat there in silence, not sure what to bring up until they both felt the ground shake sudden. They weren't the only ones to feel it, the whole school felt it and every student fell silent.

"Does this place get earthquakes often?" Amira asked looking at Cora and the other girl shook her head quickly. Just then the ground slowly proceeded to crack open, purple like flames spewing from the cracks. Students were grabbing other students pulling them away from it as the ground began to slowly open.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucifer questioned as he stared at the ground.

Emerging from the crevice first was Drudger, ax in hand as he climbed out of the crevice. He stared at the humans in front of him as the students stare back, frozen in fear and not knowing what to do. Drudger then pulled his Warhammer out and began to bash the two weapons together, emitting a sound. Rising from the ground, several purple and black scaly arms came out. Reptilian-like creatures were coming out and the students were now running away, pushing and knocking each other away as they tried to escape, teachers were doing their best to guide students.

Amira tried to get away but she ended up losing track of where Cora went and got knocked down by a student trying to run away. Amira turned back to where Drudger was and she saw a closer look at the reptilian monsters.

The reptilian creatures had black scales with parts of their skeleton showing, the color of the bones being red. They had deep red eyes and when their teeth were showing, they were jagged. They had parts of metal on them and had been equipped with spears and shields, but also had a sword on their side.

"You know the plan Skquires, find the guardian dragons before they find their knights and destroy all who get in your way!" Drudger commanded raising his ax and his reptilian army roared in agreement before they all went in separate directions. Amira quickly hid behind a tree looking at them.

"Guardian Dragons? Knights? Why does this sound familiar?" She thought to herself as she listened to them. Almost immediately a small red orb flew in front of her face and Amira slightly jumped at it, before realizing she had seen it before.

"Wait, are you from this morning?" She asked remembering that strange red light from the woods. The small red orb floated around, seemingly telling her to follow it. Amira raised an eyebrow before she heard a growling sound behind her and quickly turned her head before rolling out of the way from a spear swing from the skquire. The skquire screeched, catching the attention of the other skquires near it. Amira looked around before seeing the red orb float around, once again, motioning her to follow it as it went into the school.

"Well, I got no choice but to," She said before getting up and following after the red orb, a few of the skquires behind her.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Emperor High**

Will was helping students into some of the school buildings, most of them being students who were trampled earlier during the ensuing chaos. Will helped a girl up, pointing her towards the gym. Will turned to look around before he was about to head inside but heard a scream and quickly turn to his head to see a student on the ground being cornered by a Skquire. Will looked around before seeing a stick on the ground and ran over to the Skquire and swung the stick hitting it in the side of its face, slightly stunning and Will turned to the student.

"What are you waiting for? Get moving!" Will shouted and student nodded quickly, saying thanks and running off. Will look around at the school courtyard, it was in complete shambles, with the giant crack opening in the middle of the courtyard. The Skquires were wrecking the area completely.

Will sigh as he looks around, "I better get out of here" he thought and turned around, only to be hit by the shield of the Skquire, knocking him down to the ground. Will rubbed his nose as the Skquire stood over him, ready to swing his spear at Will. Just then someone came from before the Skquire and hit it in the back of the head with his backpack knocking the Skquire down to the ground.

Will looked up to see its Lucifer holding his backpack. Lucifer turns to Will and sticks his hand out to him.

"You gonna stay on the ground or are you gonna get moving?" Lucifer asked and Will smiles, grabbing his hand, pulling himself up.

"Thanks, man," Will said looking at Lucifer.

"No problem, come on, we better get moving before more arrive" Lucifer suggested and Will nodded. The two boys began to make their way over the school, but Will began to slow down, looking at something. Lucifer stopped and turned towards and Will, running back over to him.

"Dude, what's going on?" Lucifer asked and Will pointed in the direction he was looking in, Lucifer turned his gaze to where Will was looking and his eyes widen. In front of the two boys were two balls of light; one was blue and the other was yellow. The two of them floated to the boys, floating around them.

"What are they?" Lucifer asked.

"I have no idea," Will responded as the two orbs of lights floated to one of the school's doors, seemingly motioning them to follow.

"What do they want?" Lucifer asked.

"Maybe to follow them?" Will suggested looking at them.

"Really, should we trust these lights though?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, it's either that or the dead reptilian soldiers that are coming right at us," Will said pointing at the Skquires, who has now noticed them and began to charge at them, screeching in a manner.

Lucifer looks at them and turns to the two lights, "Good point, lets go" Lucifer said as the blue and yellow went through the school doors, heading down the school as the boys follow behind them, but not before Lucifer grabs a nearby chair and places it against the handle of the doors, locking it briefly as the Skquires ran into them, trying to break down the door.

Will and Lucifer chased after the two orbs of light, wondering where they are leading them, the sounds of the door breaking getting louder.

"Where do you think they are leading us?" Lucifer asked looking at Will as they followed the lights up a flight of stairs.

"I have no idea," Will replied as he follows. The two lights lead them up another flight of stairs and heading through a door. The two boys pushed the door open, leading them to the school rooftop and in front of them, they notice a girl there with a red orb of light floating around her.

"I take it you were also lead here by an orb of light?" Lucifer asked as she turns around to face them.

"Yeah," She responded looking over the roof at the ground, "certainly a start to the school year,"

"I agree, the name's Will O'Riley, and the guy over there is Lucifer," Will greeted motioning to Lucifer who waved.

"Amira," she responded nodding before the three turned towards the door as it made a loud crack sound like something ran into it. The skquires were on the other side running into the door, slowly breaking the door.

"Well, what now?" Lucifer asked, stepping back from the door.

"We could jump off," Amira said looking over.

"How about something that doesn't end with us going splat," Will added looking at her.

The three orbs began to glow more brightly and one of them floated to each of them; red to Amira, blue to Will, and yellow to Lucifer. The three orbs began to circle around the three of them before flying to the wrist. The three students glowed and were soon teleported away as the door broke down. The skquires sniffed around the area before growling to themselves and leaving the rooftop.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

Amira, Will, and Lucifer open their eyes looking around, noticing they aren't on the school grounds anymore. The first thing Amira notice was on her arm was a red and black bracelet, while Will looks at the six pillars around them, meanwhile, Lucifer was transfixed on the lake in the middle of the room.

"Where are we?" Lucifer asked looking around.

"Pillars with dragons on them, a giant lake, someplace I never heard of or seen," Will said looking around as well. Amira looks around before the sound of footsteps caught the three students attention and they turn towards the sound to see a woman dressed in white with bright blue eyes.

"Welcome to the Guardian Dragon temple, more specifically, the Altar of the Dragons," She started, before centering her eyes on the three of them, "Power Rangers." causing the three teens eyes to widen at what she said.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Like that, Part I of the introduction is finally complete, sorry for taking so long, the college has been a prick to me and with finals coming up, just two more weeks and I will be writing the second part a lot quicker hopefully. Anyway, thank you all for reading this story and be happy with all the feedback I have received. I will also put those who have gotten accepted soon, but first I want to say thank you to the people who all sent me a character. I wish I could have accepted them all, but sadly I couldn't. I receive so many amazing characters that I actually message you some of you about your character and talk about it with you further for what I wanted to do. Without further ado, here are the characters & authors I have accepted into my story; **

**Amira Kaimura Adisa- ****Mine/DestineStone**

**Will O'Riley- ****W. R. Winters**

**Lyutsyfer (Lucifer) Bondar- ****Wulfekin**

**Aisultan Karim -****San child of the wolves**

**Abene Valerie Burke- ****OutCast001**

**Katherine Schultz- ****LegendaryBookLover14**

**Cora Fairbairn- ****Firealis**

**P.S.: ****To the creator of Lyutsyfer, I will most likely be switching between that and Lucifer for his name, hope you don't mind.**

**Here is the cast of Power Rangers Draconic Knights, thank you, everyone, again who submitted a character, congrats to those who got in and sorry to those who didn't get in. I hope you get to enjoy part 1, sorry for sloppiness here and there, but I am glad I finished. **

**Be sure to R&R, Fav & Follow and I will see you guys when Part 2 comes out. If you have any questions, be sure to PM'd me with any concerns and such. **


	3. Chapter 3: Heed The Dragon's Call Pt 2

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Power Rangers Draconic Knights, this time, I hope to include some action.**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban and Hasbro, Sentai is the property of Toei, and all OC's belong to their respective owners. Ideas, plot, Story, and certain characters, belong to me and/or San. Enjoy the Story**

**Amira Kaimura Adisa-****Mine/DestineStone**

**Will O'Riley-****W. R. Winters**

**Lyutsyfer (Lucifer) Bondar-****Wulfekin**

**Aisultan Karim -****San child of the wolves**

**Abene Valerie Burke- ****OutCast001**

**Katherine Schultz- ****LegendaryBookLover14**

**Cora Fairbairn- ****Firealis**

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

Amira, Will, and Lucifer looked at the lady in white, shocked at what she just said.

"I'm sorry, my mind was processing everything that just happens to me in the last thirty minutes, what did you say?" Amira asked looking at her.

"I said, you three have been chosen," The lady in white responded.

"Chosen?" Will asked raising an eyebrow, "Chosen by what and what is it we are chosen to do?"

"The dragons have selected you three, to become Power Rangers" She responded.

"Power Rangers? Are you for real?" Lucifer asked looking at her and she nodded before gesturing her hands to the red, blue, and yellow dragon pillars.

"Yes Lucifer, that is what I said," She responded.

"How do you know my name?" Lucifer asked.

"I know your names because the dragons told me," Taiga said and Will rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Wait," Amira interrupted, already sounding frustrated with the whole thing, "you said the dragons picked us, what do you mean by that, in fact, what the hell is going on here?"

"I agree with her," Will responded crossing his arms, "an explanation for all this would be grand"

The lady in white look at them and nodded, "Yes, you are correct, I am the Frost maiden, you may call me Taiga, the temple's guardian, I have been resting here, awaken by the six guardian dragons sensing the reawakening of Craxious"

"Craxious? Whos he?" Lucifer asked and Taiga walked over to the lake and motion for the three teens to follow. The three of them walked over to her and look down at the lake as the water rose slightly, creating a wall of water, creating an image of a black dragon.

"Craxious is the tyrant king of dragons, he hated humanity and wanted humans to be eradicated, he also is the reason why the war of the dragons started," Taiga said looking down and Amira's eyes widen.

"The War of Dragons, that fairytale book about how dragons and humans started a war against each other long ago, it's real?" Amira asked.

"I assure you, that tale wasn't just a fairytale, it was a time where humanity was almost wiped off the face of the planet," Taiga responded looking at her.

"Does that mean that other magical creatures exist in this world?" Will asked, getting off topic and the Frost maiden nodded.

"Yes, there are plenty," She said, "They are mostly hidden or not seen by the human eye"

"Back on topic," Amira interjected, "You're saying that the war of dragons is real?"

Taiga nodded, "As I said, that battle was one of the deadliest battles humankind has ever face and went through,"

"You make it sound like that you were around during that war," Will said looking at the Frost maiden, who in turn look at the lake, a sad gleam in her eyes.

"I did," She simply said and the teen's eyes widen again.

"You were?!" Will questioned.

"But that happened so long ago! Like we're talking almost 2 millennia" Lucifer said and Taiga nodded. She held up her hand at the lake as the water shifted, changing the image to six colored knights, before quickly shifting back to the lake's normal crystal blue color.

"I want to tell you all what happened, but not all the chosen knights are here so that story will have to wait," She said looking at them. The three of them look at her but figure that they shouldn't push into it.

"You said the dragons picked us, what did you mean by that?" Amira asked looking at her and the frost maiden nodded, pointing towards the dragon pillars once more.

"The guardian dragons, when the dragons first existed so long ago, there were six dragons who stood as their leaders, these six dragons wanted nothing but for there to be peace amongst all species, even making peace with humans, when these dragons perished, this temple was constructed for them, where the guardian dragons powers still remain" The frost maiden explained.

"So, why does Craxious want to destroy humanity, when it seems like the guardian dragons were okay with everything?" Lucifer asked looking at her.

"Craxious always believe that dragons deserve to rule everything, and he feels humans threaten that rule, and he felt the guardian dragons were too weak to show their true power and take what was there's, but when he became the dragon king," Taiga started, looking down.

"That's when hell broke loose," Amira finished and the frost maiden nodded.

"Craxious attacked and that what lead to the war," Taiga said looking at the lake, remembering the battle as it was still clear in her head.

"You said Craxious was reawakened, why not do what stopped him last time," Lucifer suggested.

"We can't," Taiga said shaking her head.

"Why not, it worked once, it got to work again," Will said looking at Taiga

"No" She stated and the teens felt a cold shiver come down their spines from the way she said it.

"How come?" Amira asked, "As they said if it works once, it should work again."

"Because the last time it was used, five brave souls gave their lives and wiped out all of dragon life with it!" Taiga snapped, and the whole alter felt colder from the way she snapped. Taiga took a deep breath and shook her head, looking at them, knowing they want to know why.

"When the war was at its worst and humanity was losing, the humans found out that the guardian dragons left a last resort in the temple," Taiga began, "so they'd use it, however, five souls must be offered to the guardian dragons and it would activate, the power that destroyed all the dragons, and the reason why I am here"

The three of them stare at her, before she continues, "when the five souls were offered, I stayed and activated it, as well as bounding myself to this temple if Craxious was ever brought back, and to my dismay, that is exactly what happened today"

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Stormfang Canyon; Craxious' Layer**

Mediseara approached the dragon king, "Drudger finally checked in Craxious," She said looking at him.

"And? What does he have to report?" Craxious huffed looking at her.

"He failed to capture the three the guardian dragons have chosen," She said looking at him.

Craxious roared in anger and glared at her, "Order Drudger to start attacking the city and humans around him, we'll draw them out and I'll have my revenge,"

"Shall I go and make sure things go smoothly?" Mediseara asked looking at him.

"Go ahead" Craxious stated and Mediseara nodded, walking away as the dragon grumbled to himself. Mediseara summoned a portal for herself and stepped into it.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

"The dragons picked you three because you each show qualities that the dragon is looking for to be their next knights," Taiga said looking at them.

"How do we know that this is even true and not some kind luck of the draw," Lucifer asked looking at Taiga and she frowned slightly hearing that.

"Because the dragons see the hidden qualities in all of you, the inner true nature that you don't tell anyone about or want anyone to see," Taiga said before walking over to the group.

"Well, unless they can tell us why I find it tough to believe you," Amira said looking at her.

"They can," Taiga stated to them.

"What?" The three students responded and Taiga pointed to the red, blue, and yellow statues, motioning to the sword stuck in the pedestal.

"If you grab the sword, you will see what I mean," Taiga said looking at them.

Amira opened her mouth to say something but then lake began to rumble and the four of them turned towards it. Taiga walked over to it, the water glowing, rising, showing her and the teens of what was happening in town, causing the teen's eyes to widen and gasp at what was happening.

The town was being ravaged by Craxious's Skquires, chasing civilians, attacking cars, throwing their spears into shops windows. At the lead was Drudger flipping cars and throwing cars around with no problem at all, swinging his hammer and laughing.

"Those were the things that attack us at the school," Will said, shocked at the destruction.

"Craxious's army will destroy everything if he isn't stopped," Taiga said catching the teens attention.

"You have seen what his army is capable of and how merciless they are, they won't care about what gets in their way, Craxious wants humanity to pay and he will stop at nothing to reach this goal," Taiga said, her words hitting the three of them, "You three were picked to stop him and you have the ability to if you accept to stop him,"

"And if we choose not to?" Amira asked, staring at Taiga and the temple guardian sighed.

"Then I will send you back and you can spend your last moments with your loved ones, the choice is yours to decide" She stated.

The three teens stood there, watching as Craxious' army attacked the city, Lucifer took a deep breath and looked at Taiga.

"I'm in" Lucifer stated looking at Taiga.

"So am I!" Will added in.

Taiga nodded at the two boys, "Thank you" She responded, before turning her attention to Amira, and Will and Lucifer did so as well, looking at the girl. Amira looked at them and sigh as well as she finished thinking.

"Well, I would be an asshole to leave now after seeing everything, so I'm in as well," She said and Taiga nodded.

"Thank you, all three of you, now, in order for you three to become rangers, you will need your swords," Taiga said.

"The sword in the pedestal, right?" Lucifer asked and Taiga nodded.

"Go over to your chosen and grab your sword and you will connect with your dragon" Taiga explained to them, the three teens looked at each other, before they made their way to the pillars. Amira standing in front of the red one with the red dragon, Will standing in front of the blue one, and Lucifer standing in front of the yellow one.

The sword in each pedestal was cover in moss, the handles with cracked and the small amounts of rust showing on it.

"We ready?" Amira asked looking at them, and Will and Lucifer nodded in response. Each of them grabbed their respective sword, then their swords begin to glow their respective color, and soon the pillar did as well.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Amira's Mindscape**

Amira opened her eyes and looked around, noticing that she wasn't at the dragon temple, the whole area and sky were red, with storm clouds around her. The roar of thunder is heard as Amira looks around, wondering where she was.

"Where the hell am I?" Amira asked.

"Your mind Amira" A voice answered from behind her, causing her to jump and turn around to face them and her eyes widen at the sight. In front of her was a giant quadruped dragon that was standing on his hind legs, towering over her. The dragon himself resemble that of a western dragon, his scales being red, two large majestic wings, dark claws. His golden eyes stare down at the teen girl as Amira looked up, shocked.

"You are a…" Amira started.

"I am one of the guardian dragons, the guardian dragon of lighting," He said, speaking to her, seemingly telepathically.

"..Okay.. so why are we in my mind?" Amira asked.

"You have accepted to become the red knight of lighting, am I correct?" The dragon asked looking at her and Amira nodded looking at him. In between them, a sword in a pedestal randomly appeared and she looks at it.

"By doing this, you and I will be bonded till we stop Craxious, you do understand this?" The dragon asked.

"We will?" She asked and the dragon nodded, Amira looked up at the dragon, "I have a question for you, however,"

"What is it?" The dragon asked.

"Why did you pick me to be the red ranger?" Amira asked, "I don't know what potential I have here,"

"You remind me of the last human I bonded with, they weren't sure if they were up for the task, but I can see into your inner feelings and your heart, you are a brave soul, a curious heart, a explorer, but what has you set you out the most, well, I can't tell you that, it will be up to you to discover your true self, but you have the power and potential to become great" He said looking at her.

"So it will be up to me to find out why?" Amira asked and the dragon nodded and she smiled in returned.

"I love a challenge," She said walking up to the sword and grabbing it, pulling at it. The sword began to glow red as the sword began to slowly move until Amira fully removes it from its pedestal emitting a bright red light. The red light soon disappears, as well as the sword and Amira looked down, noticing a bracelet on her arm glowing. The bracelet was black with a red lining on it. It then forms a small knight's crest on it, the crest had a red dragon on it with electricity surrounding it. Amira looked up and saw the dragon had disappeared, but looking at her bracelet, she smiled to herself, newfound energy in her.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Will's Mindscape**

Will's eyes look around as he examines where he was, realizing he wasn't in the dragon temple anymore. All around him were blue flames, with the sky having a blue hue to it.

"Do not feel frighten young one, we are only inside of your mind," A feminine voice spoke from behind Will, and he turned around to face it, his eyes widening at the sight. The dragon in front of him had a long serpent-like body, its long body slowly coiling around him, the dragon also had four legs attach to it. Its body was a blue, with a dark blue like a mane around its head with antlers attached to it. Their sharp jade eyes, as well as have long whiskers on her nose.

"Woah… are you one of the guardian dragons?" Will asked, mesmerized by the dragon appearance.

"I am, the guardian dragon of fire, it is a pleasure to meet my knight," She responded to him.

Will look down at his hands and watched a sword appear in the ground, it was glowing blue, tightly secure in a pedestal.

"I'm wondering, why exactly did you pick me, I don't exactly know if I am exactly the right one for the job," Will said looking at her.

"You have a kind heart Will, but what is important is that you are determined to do the right thing, your value for others and your selfless acts to protect those around you is a powerful trait for a knight. You will use that along with my power to prevent Craxious from getting far with his plan, that is why I have chosen you Will" She said looking at him. Will rub the back of his hair sheepishly, smiling slightly at what she said.

"Thank you," Will responded looking at her and took a deep breath, "I'm ready," he said placing his hands on the handle of the sword and it proceeded to emit a blue glow as Will slowly began to pull at it. The sword slowly began to move upwards as it was slowly being pulled out. Once Will pulled the sword out, releasing a blue glow, covering the area in a blinding blue light.

Once the light subsides, Will looked around to notice the flames and the guardian dragon was gone. He looked around, before looking at his arm and seeing a bracelet on him. Similar to Amira's except he had a blue lining instead of red. On his bracelet was a knight crest, but he has the blue guardian on it, with flames surrounding the serpent-like dragon and flames in its mouth. Will look at the crest and smiled to himself.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Lucifer's Mindscape**

Lucifer looked around in the yellow hue area, noticing he wasn't at the temple anymore. The whole ground proceeded to shake as Lucifer tried keeping his ground. Multiple cracks showing up on the ground, before it finally ends up stopping, allowing Lucifer to catch his bearings.

"Sorry about that, must have gotten a bit excited," a booming voice called, causing Lucifer to turn around and jumping back at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a yellow scaled, quadruped dragon. He had no wings, mainly staying on his feet. He had two long barbed tails, very sharp claws on the ground. He had two curled horns on the side of his face. His deep crimson red eyes stared down at him, his two tusk long fangs.

"Who're you?" Lucifer asked looking at him.

"Me? I'm the guardian dragon of earth," The dragon responded, his voice booming.

"You're certainly quite aloud one," Lucifer said rubbing his ears.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get used to it," The dragon responded, "You are gonna be knight, correct?"

"That's the plan, I'm just wondering why you pick me?" Lucifer questioned looking up at him.

"You want to know why?" He asked, the dragon making a look like he was raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are better out there to fit your specifications as a knight," Lucifer said, rubbing the back of his hair.

"Your right that there are possibly better, but the reason I picked you, you got a good heart kid, a life motto and will to protect those important to you, you are dedicated and the one thing I want is those who are loyal and willing to help those in need, being strong also means you have a heart and you seem like the type who is willing to protect those no matter what happens, you got a solid heart kid" He said looking at him.

Lucifer looked at him and nodded, smiling at him causing the dragon to smile back at him. A yellow sword in a pedestal appear in between them, Lucifer looked at him before turning his attention to the sword and grabbing the sword handle. Lucifer began to pull at it, slowly pulling the sword out of the pedestal, releasing a bright flash of yellow light.

The bright yellow light covers Lucifer, before the bright flash died down, showing that the dragon had disappeared and so was the sword. Lucifer looked at his arm, seeing the black with yellow lining bracelet. Attach to it was his wrist, which had the yellow guardian dragon position in the middle of the crest, with rocks floating around him and the earth cracked in half under him. Lucifer examines his knight's crest and smiles to himself looking upward.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

The three teens opened their eyes as they remove the swords from each of their three pedestals. The three teens look at the swords and the swords proceeded to glow, becoming brand new swords. The blade returned to its sharp state, the guard of the swords become black with a dragon head on them, with a barrel in its mouth. The handle had a small trigger on it and had each ranger respective color on it. The glow ended and the teens examine their swords, each of them wondering if what happened was actually real.

"So, just wondering," Lucifer started, "Did you two have a conversation with a dragon before pulling the sword out?"

"Yep," Amira responded.

"Uh-huh," Will said quickly looking at his bracelet.

The teens were cut off by the sound of Taiga clearing her throat and they turned to face her.

"I know you three have just recently awakened to this and it's a lot to take in, but you need to go before Craxious' army finishes destroying the town," Taiga said looking at them.

The three teens looked at her and nodded, knowing that she was right, there was no time for this.

"Right, we better get going before it's too late," Amira said looking at them.

"But how are we gonna get back to town, we can't just run back, we don't know how long it will take us," Will said.

"I can teleport the three of you near the location where his army is, but you three will have to do the rest," Taiga said looking at them.

"Okay, so we all ready to go then?" Will asked looking at them.

"Wait!" Amira exclaimed and looked at Taiga, "How do we activate the morphers, or morph for that matter?"

Taiga nodded looking at her, "When you are ready to morph, touch your crest on your wrist and say, 'Awaken the Dragon', and you'll handle the rest,"

The three teens nodded looking at her, then look at each other and nodded, signaling they were ready. Taiga held up her hand, her hand glowed and the three rangers were cover in a red, blue, and yellow light before being teleported away.

"Good luck Power Rangers, I believe in you" Taiga muttered as she put her hand down, the rest was in their hands now.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Clawmark City**

Amira, Will, and Lucifer fell to the ground, landing next to a tree gripping their stomachs, feeling sick from the teleportation. Will look at the two of them as he looked around, recognizing the area he was in.

"Well, it works, we're back in Clawmark, glad it worked," Will said looking at them, slowly standing up.

"If I didn't have a light lunch today, I would 100% be throwing it up right now," Amira said standing up and gripping her stomach.

"I think I might end up throwing up," Lucifer groaned before the three of them heard a scream that snapped them all out of their post-teleportation talk. The three of them look at each other and nodded, running over to where the sound was coming from. They rounded the corner to see a woman on the ground, in front of her was a guy, defending her from a Skquire approaching her. The Skquire pulled its spear back and hit the guy in the stomach with the butt of its staff, knocking him down.

Amira looked at Will and Lucifer and the boys nodded before she rushed in, with the two boys following behind her. The Skquire was gonna finish the two off, but it heard a yell and look upwards, before its face got kicked by Amira, knocking it backward. Will and Lucifer helped the guy and the lady up, telling them to get to safety.

The Skquire got up and swung its spear at Amira, and she ducked quickly avoiding it. It went to swing its spear downward, but Lucifer grabbed it, pulling the spear away from it, quickly leading the Skquire to get punched by Will. The skquire looked at them before turning around and running into the street, screeching loudly, catching the attention of Drudger.

The three teens walked into the middle of the street as Drudger stared them down.

"You aren't running like the rest of the weaklings?!" The orc called out to them, "You must either be brave or stupid!"

"A bit of both, but this is where you and your army trail ends, right here!" Amira shouted. Drudger stared at them ready to command the attack, until Medisesara landed in front of him, staring at the three teens.

"What now Medisesara?" Drudger asked looking at her, she stared at the three teens and looked at the bracelets on their arms with the knight's crest on them.

She smirked evilly before turning to Drudger, "They have them, see this as another chance, don't screw it up,"

"Your not gonna help?" Drudger asked looking at her.

"I wouldn't want to taint your glory, plus, they are just three humans, you can handle them, right?" Mediseara asked, glaring up at him.

Drudger glared back at her, before pushing her out of the way, "Of course I can, as Craxious' General, they will be easy to take care of,"

"Good," Medisesara said looking at him, "I'll leave you to it,"

"Are you done talking to your girlfriend?" Will called out, causing Drudger to turn his attention to them, glaring angrily.

"Think you might have hit a nerve," Lucifer suggested looking at his friend and Will shrugged in response.

"Not only will I destroy you three humans, but I will take what isn't yours and deliver it to my king!" Drudger shouted, pulling his hammer and axe out.

Drudger glared at the three teens before he began to clang his weapons together, creating that sound that he made when they were at the high school. The sound proceeded to bring the Skquires to him, screeching loudly and staring at the new ranger team, readying their spears as Mediseara watched with an amusing smirk at how this will all play out.

"You two ready for this?" Amira asked, looking at her teammates as she got into a fighting position.

"Well, as ready as we will be for this," Lucifer said getting into his own fighting position.

"Let's just try and not die here today," Will said before following suit.

"Skquires, attack!" Drudger shouted and the Skquires screeched before they began charging at the teens. Drudger watched with amusement as they charged past him to attack, screeching and roaring. The newly formed ranger team all needed and ran towards the incoming wave of Skquires, ready to take them on.

A Skquire pounced at Amira tackling her onto the ground. Amira responded quickly by kneeing it in the gut and kicking it off of her. Amira jumped back up and a Skquire rushed at her and swung its spear at her. She narrowly dodged it, the spear lightly grazing her jacket. The Skquire swung in a diagonal direction. Amira dodged it again and grabbed its head and slammed it into a car roughly. She punched it in the face knocking it away. Amira rolled over the hood of the car and kicked a Skquire into the wall. She was caught off guard when a Skquire grabbed her arm and kneed her in the stomach and threw her into the wall. Amira gripped her stomach and narrowly dodged its stab attack. She countered by shouldering the Skquire, causing it to lose grip of its spear. Amira quickly grabbed its sword and slashed it across the chest knocking it down. Amira looked at the Skquire and saw it slowly stand, looking at the gash on its chest, before the gash slowly closed itself and it growled at Amira.

"Is that all you got?" Amira taunted holding the spear at the Skquire as it charged at her. She raised the spear to block it but was hit in the side by one the Skquire's shields, knocking her down. She rolled backward to recover, staring at them, getting ready for more.

Lucifer was thrown into a pole and quickly ducked avoiding a Skquire spear slash, which cut off the pole completely. Lucifer kicked the Skquire's leg in causing it to fall over. Lucifer saw two Skquires rush towards him and he got ready. One swung its spear at Lucifer but he quickly turned to grab its arm, twisting it and kicking it away from him. The other pounced at him, but Lucifer ducked, causing the Skquire to go over him and crash into a car window, shattering it. Lucifer ran towards it and saw that more of them were coming towards him. He grabbed the dazed Skquire and kicked him into the other group. Lucifer got into the car through the car window and positioned himself as a Skquire charged at the car aiming its spear. He stabbed it through the car door, narrowing missing Lucifer. Unfortunately for the Skqurie, it got the spear stuck in the door, trying to tug it out, but struggling to do so, giving Lucifer an idea.

"You like the car door?" Lucifer taunted. "Keep it!" With powerful force, he kicked the door. It hit the Skquire, causing it to stumble and pull the door off of its hinges. Lucifer got out of the car and turned to see more Skquires approaching him. He sighed heavily, getting ready for what came next.

Will quickly kicked a Skquire down to the ground as he turned his attention to another and quickly rolled out of the way of its spear. He kicked it to the ground. Will got up as another one charged at him. This one grabbed him, picking him up slightly. Will hit the Skquire down with his elbow, stopping it and causing it to throw him into a car. Will coughed slightly and saw the Skquire go to swing its spear at him but he quickly kicked it in the stomach. He slowly got up and coughed slightly again wiping his mouth as he turned to see more of them approach him as well. Will took a deep breath shaking off the pain and got ready for more of them.

"Come on, I keep this up all day," Will said as he held his fist up, he was pretty sure that wasn't true, but he didn't know what to do at the moment.

While the teens seem to be faring pretty well for their first time actually fighting these things, they weren't making a dent at all into the Skquires, who seemed to not be suffering from any fatigue. The three teens slowly backed up, before each of their backs was touching each other. They all looked at each other and turned to look at the Skquires as the creatures growled at them, ready to finish them off.

"What now?" Lucifer asked panting. "We keep fighting, but we ain't making any dents."

"I'm running on fumes here," Will said looking at his teammate as he gripped his arm.

Amira looked at them before turning her attention to the Skquires, panting as well, she looked at her arm and remember what Taiga said, as well as the dragons.

"Taiga said the dragons chose us for a reason, to fight Craxious," Amira said looking at them.

"Yeah, why?" Will asked looking at her.

"They trust us to do this, am I right?" Amira said looking at them.

"Yeah," Lucifer responded, looking at his wrist where his knights' crest was as Will did the same.

"We were giving these to protect the city, no, to protect humanity from Craxious' wrath," Will said, turning to look at them.

The rangers morphers proceeded to glow and the teens look down at their glowing knight crests, a new found determination and energy filling them.

Drudger stared at them, shocked as he watched them, "Don't just stand there you idiots, stop them!" Drudger shouted at the Skquire and they screeched, charging in.

"Okay then rangers, let's do this the right way," Amira commanded holding her knight's crest up.

"Right!" The two boys exclaimed holding theirs up as well.

"Ready?!" She shouted.

"Ready!" They responded.

"Knights Crests" The three teen shouted as their crests glowed their respective color and they used their hand and touch their crests, "Awaken the Dragon!"

The three teens were then enveloped in bright light, blinding the Skquires and Drudger as they watched the teens changed.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Morphing Sequence**

_Amira's knight's crest enlarging, to the size of her and proceeds to glow as the red dragon emerges from it. Storm clouds appear, lighting striking all around her, the red dragon circles around her, enveloping her whole body in red light. Her ranger suit is red as a silver colored vest wraps around her chest with her knight crest on it. On her vest, there are three black claw-like markings on each side, and in the middle of the vest is an open Dragon-like eye. Around her arms are silver bracers with black bracelets as well as being her gloves. On top of her shoulders, she had silver pauldrons, connecting to her vest. The top of her arms was white and her lower half was red. The top half of her boots are silver with the cuffs of the boots are black and the rest of the boot being red. On the tip of her boots are three claws on it. On her legs are three black claw marking moving slightly upward. Around her waist, her belt formed, the buckle being gold with a red dragon head. The red light form around her head, forming her red helmet in shape of the red guardian dragon, her black visor forming. Around the visor, a silver appears forming around it, below her visor was a silver mouthpiece. The red dragon landed behind her and roared loudly, lighting striking all around her as she held up her sword. And slammed it down a giant lighting bolt striking._

"Knight of Lighting," Amira shouted, "Draconic Red Ranger!"

_Will's knight's crest enlarges to the six of him. Flames begin to circle around him as the blue dragon emerges from the knight's crest and roars, circling around him, covering his body in a blue light and forming his ranger suit. His suit was a blue and a silver vest wrapped around him, the vest having his knight crest on it. On his vest are three black claw-like markings on each side, and in the middle of the vest is an open Dragon-like eye. Silver pauldrons form on his shoulders as the type part of his arms were white and the lower part becoming blue. Around his arms, silver braces wrapped around him, also making his gloves with black bracelets around him. The top part of his boots was silver with a black cuff and the lower part of his boots being blue. On tip of his boots are three claws on it. On his legs are three black claw marking moving slightly upward. His belt formed, the buckle being gold and on the buckle having a blue dragon head on it. The blue light formed around his head, collapsing around his head, forming his blue helmet, resembling the blue guardian dragon with a black and silver visor and having a silver mouthpiece below his visor. The dragon body coil around Will's legs, standing over him and roaring, blowing out the flames as Will swung his sword to the side._

"Knight of Flames," Will announced, "Draconic Blue Ranger!"

_Lucifer's knight crest grew to his size, glowing bright yellow. The yellow dragon emerges from the crest before heading underground. The ground around Lucifer began to crack open, erupting in a yellow light, a soft sounding roar coming from it. The yellow light form around him, forming his yellow ranger suit. His suit was a yellow and a silver vest wrapped around him, the vest having his knight crest on it. On their vest are three black claw-like markings on each side, and in the middle of the vest is an open Dragon-like eye. Silver pauldrons form on his shoulders as the type part of his arms were white and the lower part becoming yellow. Around his arms, silver braces wrapped around him, also making his gloves with black bracelets around him. The top part of his boots was silver with a black cuff and the lower part of his boots being yellow. On tip of his boots are three claws on it. On his legs are three black claw marking moving slightly upward. His belt formed, the buckle being gold and on the buckle having a yellow dragon head on it. The yellow light formed around his head, collapsing around his head, forming his yellow helmet, resembling the yellow guardian dragon with a black and silver visor, having a silver mouthpiece below his visor. He tightly gripped his sword and slammed it down, creating a crevice, allowing his dragon to leap out and land behind him, roaring loudly shaking the land. _

"Knight of Earth," Lucifer exclaimed, "Draconic Yellow Ranger!"

**Sequence End**

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

The bright light ended and Drudger eyes widen as he saw the teens, but Medisesara smirked at it.

The teens, however, were examining each other at what happens, Will is the most excited about what happened.

"Wow! This feeling amazing!" Will exclaimed as he jumped up and down slightly.

"Yeah. I feel the energy coursing through me. I feel like I can take on an army like this," Lucifer commented, impressed with his ranger suit.

Amira examined herself, then looked at her teammates, "Well we're gonna find out if we can actually do that with these."

"Rangers, can you hear me?" Taiga's voice rang through the rangers head.

"Yeah, we can hear you," Will responded, "How are you contacting us?"

"As the temple guardian, I can hear the guardian dragons, since each of you is connected to one of the dragons, I can communicate with you as well," Taiga responded, "But right now, you three should deal with the problems ahead of you,"

"Right," The three draconic knights said in unison turning their attention to the Skquires and Drudger.

"Drudger, don't tell me you are scared of facing them," Medisesara said looking at her cohort, Drudger glared at her and shook himself out of his rut.

"No, of course not!" Drudger shouted before turning his attention to the three rangers, "Just cause you got a change of clothing, that doesn't mean anything!"

"Skquires!" Drudger commanded, "Destroy them!"

The Skquires all screech and charged at the rangers.

"Okay knights!" Amira shouted tightly gripping her sword, "Let's do this right and take them down!"

"Right!" Will and Lucifer responded, holding their swords. The three teens charged at the Skquires, newfound energy in them.

Amira ran forward, jumping onto a car roof and leaping onto a Skquire, delivering a downward slash on it, causing the skquire to screech loudly. A skquire charged at her and swung its spear, but Amira blocked it with her sword, before grabbing it, hitting it in the stomach with the butt of the spear. Amira quickly rolled out of the way of a skquire stab, watching it stab the one that she recently hit. She quickly kicked it in its side, knocking it back. Amira quickly turned and slashed a Skquire in its chest, before stabbing it in the place she slashed. Amira let go of her sword, turning around as a Skquire pushed her back with its shield, Amira grabbed the Skquire's arm and kicked it knees before elbowing it in its face, stunning it. A group rushed towards Amira, but she grabbed the stunned Skquire, and shove it into the others, knocking them down. Amira grabbed her sword, still embedded in the other Skquire and tighten her gripped on her sword. The blade began to glow red, and she pulled her sword out, swinging it into the other Skquires, slashing all of the ones near her. Their bodies began to spark with red electricity before they all blew up.

"I can get used to this," Amira said looking at her sword, before turning her head to see more Skquire's rushing towards her. She smirked to herself, readying her sword and charging right back into the fray.

Will punched a skquire into a car before the creature could retaliate, he used his sword and slashed its head clean off. Will charged at two other skquire's, colliding his sword with its spear. The other one pounced at him, but Will ducked, his hand accidentally pressing the trigger on his sword. The barrel that was in the dragon's mouth on the guard of the sword fire blue lasers into the stomach of the Skquire knocking it back. Will briefly looked at his sword, before turning his attention back to a Skquire that swung its spear at him in an overhead motion. Will raised his sword, blocking its attacking, before kicking the Skquire in the stomach, then pushing his sword upward, knocking the spear upward and slashing the Skquire diagonally, down its body. Will was hit in the back by a Skquire's spear, stumbling back, he turned and pulled the trigger on his sword, shooting the Skquire, knocking it back. Will looked at the Skquire, glaring at it through his visor, rushing forward, shoulder first, knocking it down, then stabbing it. Will quickly turned when he saw more Skquires rushing towards him, he aimed his sword at them, the blade proceeding to glow blue, before the color went down to the barrel, glowing. Will pulled the trigger, the barrel firing several powerful shots at the Skquires, destroying them in an explosion.

"Well, they certainly cover the range aspects of the sword, definitely wasn't expecting the blaster part," Will said looking at it, turning his attention back to the fight and quickly getting back into it.

Lucifer picked up a Skquire and threw them into a group of Skquires before rushing in, shoulder first, the huge muscular man basically trampling over them. A skquire swung its spear but he dodges it, before punching it, knocking it into a roof of the car. Lucifer swung his sword, the blade making contact with a Skquire, knocking them back on to the ground. Lucifer turned around and punched another Skquire, sending it into others. One tried knocking him back with its shield, but it was lick running into a brick wall and Lucifer delivers a powerful uppercut, knocking it back. Lucifer smirked to himself at how much fun he was having, he quickly dodges out of the way of a Skquire spear swing before kicking it away from him. He slashed a Skquire and then grabbed it by its, before throwing it at another one, hitting them and knocking them down. Lucifer turned to look at the group of daze Skquires he had made, as they slowly tried to recover from his powerful blows. Lucifer's sword began to glow yellow and he swung his sword in a powerful upward motion, releasing a yellow sonic wave, hitting the Skquires and destroying them.

The new Power Ranger team were pushing back the Skquires as Drudger and Medisesara watched them do so. Amira rushed towards, sliding under a skquire that Lucifer was picking up and slashing one that was about to attack him, almost hitting him in the attempt. Will shot at a group of skquires, narrowly hitting Amira, before quickly ducking when Lucifer threw a skquire at him, hitting the one behind him. With most of the skquires defeated, the Rangers turned their attention to Drudger and Medisesara, and the group of skquires standing in front of them as protection.

"Ready to give up?" Amira taunted to Drudger, angering the orc.

"Or we can send you back to wherever you came from," Lucifer joined in, pointing his sword at them.

"I love to see you three try!" Medisesara retorted back to them.

The three rangers glared at them before looking at each other. "We can take care of that last group, but that might give them the opportunity to counterattack," Will suggested.

"Rangers," Taiga contacted, "If you put your energy together, you can use draconic roar, it should be powerful enough to destroy the group in one hit,"

The three rangers looked at each other and nodded, "Let's give it a shot," Amira said.

The three rangers held out their swords together, there blades glowing their respective colors as they intersected their swords together. Behind them, a red, blue, and yellow multi-colored transparent dragon appear behind them.

"Draconic Roar!" The shouted, swinging their swords and the transparent dragon roared loudly, releasing a giant energy razor wind. The razor wind cleaved through the remaining group of Skquires and made its way towards Drudger and Medisesara. Medisesara got in front of Drudger and made a purple spell circle, the attack colliding with the spell circle. Medisesara began to constrict the attack into a small ball of energy, before dropping to her knees in exhaustion. She looked at the ball of energy and grabbed it while the Rangers stared at her in shock.

She slowly stood up and turned to Drudger, "Come on, we're leaving," She said, summoning another magic circle and teleporting the both of them away.

"Wh-what just happened?" Will asked looking at them.

"I think we won?" Lucifer said.

"You simply won one battle rangers, the war has merely begun," Taiga told them, "head home and get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow,"

"Sounds like a plan," Amira said as her and the others demorphed, she looked at the two boys, before walking away, giving them the peace sign, "See you guys tomorrow,"

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting start to the school year, amirite?" Will asked looking at Lucifer, who looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, and this isn't even the end of it, but we better head home right now, I could use the rest," Lucifer said stretching.

"Same, see you, tomorrow dude," Will said before him and Lucifer went their separate ways.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Stormfang Canyon**

Several hours have passed since the events that have transpired today, the moon was now coming out. Medisesara made her way through the canyon, looking behind her every now and then. She sighed to herself, hearing Craxious roar in anger and Drudger constant babbling could be taxing. Especially since Craxious hearing about how Drudger lost to the Power Rangers. She thought back to the rangers and smirked to herself, reaching inside her cloak and pulling out the ball of energy from earlier, looking at it.

"This could work," Medisesara said before she started to hear whispers coming from behind her and she quickly turned around putting the ball of energy away, looking around for where they were coming from until she looks down to see her shadow having a sinister smirk on it.

"Corviro, I see you finally decided to return," Medisesara said looking at her shadow. Her shadow slowly began to rise into a black figure and began to take form. Becoming a humanoid bird-like creature, his body was slightly bulky with feathers dawning on his body, his large black feathery wings wrapped around him with a sword on his side. He was wearing a white mask, but his ice-cold blue eyes were showing through it.

"Did you bring what I asked you to bring?" Medisesara asked and Corviro nodded, extending his wings, showing his long arms with claws at the end of them. He held up his right hand and opened it, revealing a bone and a fang of some sorts. Medisesara smirked grabbing the contents from them.

"Perfect, now I have everything I need to make it," She said smirking evilly and turning towards Corviro, "Come on, now that your back, I'm sure Craxious would like to meet you, you will be a formidable asset against the rangers"

Corviro nodded looking at her in agreement, but tilt her head, seemingly wanting to know what she needs all those ingredients for. Medisesara looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you know," She said, putting the other contents back in her cloak and held her hand up, a green flame forming. Corviro looked at it, closing looking into the flames, noticing what looked to be something close to a knight's crest, except it was black and green. On the crest, it had a three-headed dragon on it. Medisesara closed her fist, the flame dissipating quickly as she looked at Corviro.

"Its nearly finish and once it's done and I find the right candidate, nothing will stop it, not even those power rangers, or their guardian dragons," Medisesara said, releasing a sinister laugh into the night sky.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**A/N: ****And That is the end of the two-parter beginning, sorry this took a while, I am now out of college for the summer and I am happy that I was able to get this done. Thank you, everyone, for the reviews and follows, I'm glad you all are enjoying this. Sorry if some parts seem sloppy, that's on me, since I wanted to finish this chapter before June started. But I hit everything on my list I wanted to address and do in this chapter and I'm proud of that. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out, hopefully sometime mid to late June. I do have the next three chapters planned and how I want them to play out, it will just be the time. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter very much.**

**Now for some things to address, yes the Draconic Knights swords hilt and guard are blasters, I figure giving them a bit of range wouldn't hurt. I hope you all enjoy the morph sequence and what I did with the Rangers meeting the guardian dragons. I didn't feel like showing off too many abilities or weaponry, but I will be sure to. There are still lots of questions and we still have some missing members of the team. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Power Rangers Draconic Knights, if you have any questions, feel free to DM me, be sure to favorite and follow, as well as read and review. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. **


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Your Bearings

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Power Rangers Draconic Knights.**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban and Hasbro, Sentai is the property of Toei, and all OC's belong to their respective owners. Ideas, plot, Story, and certain characters, belong to me and/or San. Enjoy the Story**

**Amira Kaimura Adisa-****Mine/DestineStone**

**Will O'Riley-****W. R. Winters**

**Lyutsyfer (Lucifer) Bondar-****Wulfekin**

**Aisultan Karim -****San child of the wolves**

**Abene Valerie Burke- ****OutCast001**

**Katherine Schultz- ****LegendaryBookLover14**

**Cora Fairbairn- ****Firealis**

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Stormfang Canyon**

A few days have passed since what took place at Clawmark city with the Power Rangers beating and temporarily causing the forces of Craxious to retreat. It was currently nighttime as the stars gleamed over the canyon before purple energy waves came out of the canyon, seemingly releasing a lot of energy. The culprit behind this energy being released was Medisesara, who was working on her project. She fell to her knees, exhausting herself quickly, feeling her energy slightly drain, her hood falling down, her while silvering hair flowing down past her. She panted before looking up at the crest, it was coated in a purple flame, before the flame quickly turned green, being adsorbed by the crest, signally its completion.

"Good.." Medisesara panted, slowly standing up and walking up to it, seeing green electricity surges through it. She smirked to herself as she grabbed it, looking at it, feeling the energy comes from it.

"Corviro!" Medisesara commanded as her shadow began to shift and Corviro appeared from it, bowing to her.

"The Hydra crest is now complete, now comes for your task," Medisesara said looking at him and handing the crest to him, "Go out and find someone strong enough to wield this power, got it?"

Corviro looked at her then looked at the crest before nodding and quickly fading back into the shadows.

"There you are, witch!" Medisesara jumped, grabbing her hood and pulling it back up quickly, turning to see Drudger.

"Ugh, what do you want you overgrown oath?" Medisesara responded, with annoyance in her tone.

"The king wants you," He responded glaring at her. Medisesara stared at him, before walking past him, Drudger looked at her, before turning back to where she was originally standing, wondering what she was doing out here.

Once inside, Medisesara approached the giant dragon king as he raised his head, his eyes looking at her, Drudger soon following suit.

"What do you require?" Medisesara asked.

"A monster, to attack the rangers," Craxious responded.

"Oh?" Medisesara asked looking at him, "You're not gonna go ahead and handle them yourself, some king you are,"

Craxious growled in response, slamming his claw down, "Insolent wench!" He roared.

"The only reason why I don't go after those rangers myself and destroy them and their temple once and for all is because of you," Craxious growls.

Medisesara laughs mockingly at Craxious, looking at him and smirking, "I'm shocked you would consider that I would be the one holding you back, but fine, I'll indulge for you and give you a monster,"

Craxious glared at Medisesara, wanting to attack her, but knowing that if he did, she would simply reduce him back to that other horrid form. Medisesara walked around the layer, looking at all the bones around them, finding the right one for her to use. She stopped looking at a bone before grabbing it, figuring this would do.

"It shouldn't take much to revive this, but I shouldn't put too much energy into this," She thought before placing the bone down and creating a spell circle around it. She held her hand out as it proceeded to glow purple, causing the spell circle to glow as well. The bone floated slightly as it began to spin, forming skin tissue around it.

It glowed and slowly formed into a reptilian-like creature, with red skin, being of average height and weight. Having dark purple eyes, two large fangs attached to its mouth, and a short rather stubby tail. Its most distinct feature is its two long bone like claws. Once it was fully formed, the creature looked at Craxious and bowed to him.

"My king Craxious, I am Spikeblast and I am here to serve you," The reptilian responded.

"Good," Craxious said looking at him, "Your job is simple, to take some Skquires and attack the city and destroy the rangers,"

Spikeblast nodded, "Yes my king," He responded bowing and standing up, before being lead by Drudger, the two of them heading towards a separate room. Medisesara looked at the two of them leave and turned to look at Craxious, who was glaring at her, before turning away from her.

"With Spikeblast out there causing some trouble, it should be easier for Corviro to find a suitable target for the crest," Medisesara thought as she stared at Craxious.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

At the Guardian Dragon Temple, the newly made Power Ranger team were teleported there for some training that Taiga wanted them to do. Unfortunately, she wanted them early in the morning, specifically at 6 am, it didn't help that she randomly teleported them to the temple when they were ready to go.

"Hello Rangers, hope you all are feeling well, "Taiga said looking at them.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be teleported as I left the house, but then again, I don't know what I should expect," Will grumbled as he stretched yawning. The guy looks at Amira and Lucifer noticing the two didn't look nearly as tired as he had.

"Why aren't you tired as well?" he asked, looking at Amira and Lucifer.

"I'm used to helping my dad out with work so this is rather normal to me," Lucifer said looking at him.

"I normally am out and about by this time, so this is something I got used to," Amira shrugged before looking over at Taiga, "So besides the training, but is there anything else we plan on doing?"

"Yes," Taiga said, "I wanted to let you get your other weaponry as well,"

"We already have our swords though," Lucifer said but Taiga shook her head.

"I mean your personal weapon rangers, a weapon each knight has that is unique to them and only them, compared to the rest of the team," Taiga stated as she looked at them, The three teens look at her raising an eyebrow.

"Follow me," She said walking past them, leaving the altar, the teens looked at each other before shrugging and following her as well. She leads them up to the stairs to the main hall of the temple; despite how long it had been, the temple itself was still in pretty good condition.

"Wow, the years have been kind to you, have it?" Amira asked as she looked around the temple.

The four of them kept walking till Taiga stopped at a steel door, pushing it open. Inside the giant room was a giant furnace, its gated door closed, covered in dust, having not been used in centuries. The teens walked into the room, examining the room before Will turned to Taiga.

"So how are we supposed to get our personal weapon?" Will asked looking at her.

Lucifer walked up to the furnace and opened the door to it as smoke flew out, Lucifer coughing violently from the smoke. He used his hand to wipe away the smoke backing up from it as his cough died down.

"Hope we aren't using that to make it," Amira said looking at it.

"Me either, I skipped smelting and forging 101," Lucifer jokes, before Taiga cleared her throat.

"Will, stick your hand that has your crest and stick it into the furnace," Taiga instructed and Will's eyes widen.

"What?!" Will exclaimed, "Why?"

"Trust me," Taiga said looking at him.

Will looked at her, then backed at the furnace, then back at her, he was very unsure about doing this. Will kept looking, before taking a deep breath and walking over to the furnace. Will looked at his hand with his morpher on it, before slowly starting to move his hand into the furnace. Once his hand was hovering over the middle of the furnace, his morpher began to glow blue and the furnace roared, a flame igniting below and soon engulfing the whole furnace.

Will made a quick yelp and quickly remove his hand from the flames, jumping back slightly. Will's teammates widen and Taiga smile. Will didn't notice instantly, but he turned to his teammates and mentor.

"What?" Will asked before he followed their gaze to his hand and his eyes widen as well. In his hand, he was holding a blue battle-axe with a dragon head attached to the handle, like it was breathing out the ax blade.

"Woah," Will commented as he looked at the ax, before turning to the furnace, staring at its flame.

"Your battle ax will assist you in cleaving and burning through the forces of Craxious," Taiga said, "The flames won't harm you because you each have one of the guardian dragons, as such it is crafting a weapon suitable for you to use that matches your skill,"

Will looked at his ax, smiling to himself before his ax disappeared in brief blue light.

"Of course, the weapon will be more useful to you when you morph," Taiga said before she turned to Lucifer and Amira, "Who would like to go next?"

"Ladies first," Lucifer said, but Amira shook her head.

"You can go first, I can handle the wait," Amira stated.

Lucifer looked at her and nodded, walking pass Will as Will went and stood next to Amira and Taiga. Lucifer looked at the flame and put his arm inside with his morpher on inside the furnace as the flame went. His morpher glowed its bright yellow color before Lucifer remove his whole arm from the flame along with his personal weapon coming out as well.

Lucifer started at his personal weapon and it was a giant war hammer, the handle being black with yellow lining and the guardian dragon seemingly making its way up the handle. The claw of the hammer had a hook on it and face of the hammer was in a flat square shape.

"The war hammer, its power is immense and will shake the enemies to their core," Taiga said looking at him and Lucifer smiled as he looked at it.

"Nice," Lucifer commented looking at his weapon before it disappeared in yellow light.

"I'm next then," Amira said walking up to the furnace and Lucifer went over and stood next to Will.

Amira stood in front of the furnace, looking at her morpher before sticking her hand and arm inside the furnace. Her morpher glowed red as the flame increase in the heat; her morpher stopped glowing and Amira removed her hand and her team eyes widened at what she had. Around her arm was a red gauntlet with dragon-like claws at the end of it.

"Wow," Amira said looking at it, shocked by it. Taiga was gonna open her mouth to explain something, but a loud beeping started going off around them.

"Oh crap!" Lucifer said and pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at the time, "school starts in 10 minutes, we better get going,"

"I almost forgot that we still had that today!" Will told Lucifer before turning to Taiga.

"We will have to continue this later ranger when you are out of school," Taiga said looking at Amira, who nodded in return as her gauntlet disappeared.

Amira went and stood next to Lucifer and Will, "you two ready?" Amira asked looking at them and they nodded before she turned to Taiga and nodded.

Taiga held her hand out as it glowed blue, coating the rangers in their respective colors and teleporting them away.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Emperor High**

The three rangers were teleported behind the school, shaking off the feeling of being teleported again and they proceed to walk towards the school.

"Hey Amira, you should come sit with us during lunch," Lucifer offered to her.

"How come?" Amira asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we are a team, teams do sit together," Will added.

"Hmm, I'll put it into consideration," Amira said walking a bit passing them, heading to her classroom.

"She's an interesting one," Lucifer said watching her go.

"Well, she did just move here, must still be getting used to everything," Will responded.

"Well, things should be fine, as long as Katherine doesn't get involved in causing her trouble," Lucifer said, causing Will to give a nervous laugh, the bell rang and the two boys eyes widen, quickly saying their goodbyes and running to their classes.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Emperor High; Will's First Hour**

Will was tapping his pencil on his desk as his teacher talked about the lesson, which was basically a repeat of what was said on the first day of school. While he was listening to the teacher, some of the other students were whispering about other things. Will's eyes kept scanning the room, before raising an eyebrow to notice one of the seats were empty.

"Mr. O'Riley," The teacher called causing Will to jump in his seat slightly, turning his attention to the teacher.

"Y-yeah?" He responded, shifting slightly.

"Sultan left for the restroom and it's been quite a while since he came back, could you go there and make sure he is okay?" The teacher asked.

Will looked at the teacher and nodded standing up, "Yeah, sure."

All Will really knew about Sultan was that the kid was pretty smart for his age, being in junior classes, while he was just a sophomore and that he gets picked on a lot. Will left the classroom, making his way from his classroom to the bathroom. When Will arrives at the bathroom, he heard the sounds of a struggle coming from inside the bathroom. Will quietly pushed the bathroom door open, seeing an older boy as well as Sultan, who was pushed against the wall. The older boy grabbed Sultan shirt, pulling the boy upward roughly, pulling at his shirt.

The boy smirked as he raised it to punch Sultan and Sultan closed his eyes bracing for impact. Will ran over to them and grabbed the older boys hand before it made contact with Sultan. The boy turned to Will and so did Sultan, Will looked at the bully remembering him from the first day, trying to pick on Sultan then but that girl came and stopped him.

"You know, you should probably pick on someone your own size," Will said looking at him.

The bully glared at Will before shoving Sultan into the ground and turning his attention to Will, "Oh really? Are you someone my own size then?"

Will didn't feel intimidated by the bully as he kept his ground, "No, no, I do not." Will responded.

The bully stared at him before stepping back growling slightly, "I'm not gonna waste my time with you," before walking past Will, roughly bumping his shoulder with his. The bully pushed the bathroom door open before turning one more time and glaring at Will and Sultan, then leaving the room.

Will turns to Sultan and walks over to him, sticking his hand out, "Hey, your Sultan, right?"

Sultan looked at him and grabbed his hand and Will pulled him up, "Y-yeah." Sultan responded looking at him, dusting himself off.

"You okay?" Will asked looking at him.

"I'm fine" Sultan said quickly, "who are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Will, I'm in your class, the teacher sent me to come and find you because you were taking a bit too long in the bathroom," Will said looking at him.

"Oh.. didn't think I was gone that long," Sultan muttered.

"Anyway, let's head back to class," Will said looking at Sultan and the younger teen nodded as the two left. The walk back was silent as Sultan didn't really want to talk anymore and Will looks at him.

"Hey.." Sultan started looking up at Will as Will stop in front of the door.

"Yeah?" Will answered.

"Don't help me again," Sultan said, not wanting an answer from Will, he opened the door to the classroom, walking back inside. Will stood there for a bit before the teacher's voice brought him back into reality. He walked into the class and sat back down at his desk, looking at Sultan, the younger teen going back to the textbook, before Will turned his attention back to class.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Emperor High; Lucifer's Second Hour**

Lucifer was relaxing in the school courtyard since he had a study hour that class hour. Lucifer was staring at his morpher, then look up at the sky. The idea of him being a ranger excited him the more he thought about it.

"I wonder what else we are gonna learn when we get back to the temple," he thought, getting pretty excited about it, "I can't wait to hit the first baddie with my Warhammer."

Lucifer soon felt bored just sitting around waiting for the time to pass, he pulled out his phone, looking at it and sigh to himself at the time. Lucifer got up and decided to walk around the school, maybe help out a teacher or two. Lucifer walked inside the school building and he looked upward to see a rather tall girl looking at one of the boards on the wall; the club board to be exact.

"Looking at clubs again Abene?" Lucifer asked, causing the girl to turn around and face him, crossing her arms slightly.

"Oh, it's just you Lucifer, you need something?" She asked bluntly raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, just walking around, it's my study hour," Lucifer said looking at her.

"Shouldn't you be studying then?" Abene joked slightly looking at him.

Lucifer shrugged looking at her, "I already handled most of my schoolwork,"

"Of course you did," Abene muttered, going back to the club board.

"Found any club that you are interested in?" Lucifer asked looking at her.

"Maybe, maybe not," She responded before she turned around and began walking down the hallway, "I'm gonna head back to class now,"

Lucifer watched her go, raising an eyebrow, most of the students consider Abene rather scary and most generally avoided her and she didn't really seem to care. Lucifer shrugged to himself, before heading back out to the school courtyard, to find something to do.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Emperor High; Lunch Hour **

Amira yawned softly as she and Cora were waiting in line for lunch, "God, that English lecture lasted forever,"

"Well, they do have to make up time after everything that happened," Cora responded grabbing her lunch tray, gagging slightly as she looked at it.

"Yeah," Amira said before looking at Cora, the two girls got their food and began making their way outside. The cafeteria and students, in general, were more talkative than normal.

"What's with them today?" Amira asked looking at Cora.

"Oh, they're all talking about the Power Rangers," Cora said, "In fact, I haven't gone two minutes without hearing someone bring them up at least once,"

"Wow," Amira thought, "what do you think of them?"

"They are making a change in the world, that really is all that matters," Cora stated.

The two girls were making their way to the same lunch spot they were at last time. Amira wasn't paying attention as the two talked and bumped into a girl, parts of her food on her lunch tray landing on the girl's white sweater as well as causing Amira to stumble back and fall down. Every student that saw the exchange gasped and back away, the girl Amira bump into touched the back of her sweater, gasped slightly and turned around to face Amira, her group of friends doing the same.

"What the hell did you do!" the girl exclaimed glaring down at Amira.

Amira looked up at the girl, the girl had light brown skin that was practically glowing, she also had warm chocolate brown eyes with eyelashes. She had a heart-shaped face, her hair was dark brown and flowed down to her wrists in soft brown waves, being in a long braid. Her whole face was covered in makeup, she had a silver septum ring as well as a slightly thick and curvy build, but had some muscle. She was dressed in a way that made you think she was one of those teens in the back to school commercials. She had on her now tainted white sweater, blue jeans, with a thick purple blanket scarf around her. To complete the look, she had on purple booties and dangly purple and silver earrings.

Amira stared at the girl and her mind flashback to when Cora pointed the girl out as Katherine Schultz, basically the queen bee of Emperor high.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Amira said simply.

"Oh I can tell, considering you messed up my one of my favorite fucking sweaters," Katherine snapped at Amira.

"I don't know, I think the brown of the meat brings out your eyes," Amira said sarcastically, standing back up. Most of the students in the cafeteria were now starting to notice the confrontation.

Katherine glared at Amira, taking a step towards the girl, "what did you say?"

"I said it works for you," Amira commented glaring at the girl.

Katherine was gonna make another move to Amira, until Lucifer emerge from the crowd of students that were crowding around the two girls, getting in between them.

"How about we calm down here," Lucifer said, trying to quell the situation.

"Do you know this girl Lucifer?" Katherine asked, looking at her fellow senior.

"Not really," Lucifer responded looking over at Amira who had her arms crossed, glaring at Katherine, "But she's new here and still learning the ropes,"

"Like human decency and respect?" Katherine asked, glaring at Amira.

"Oh I do," Amira interjected, "But there's a difference between a decent human being and someone like you,"

"Anyway!" Lucifer spoke up, catching the girls attention, "It was an accident that she didn't mean to cause, right?"

"Right," Amira responded, although she wishes she did now.

Katherine glared at Amira, before looking at Lucifer and crossing her arms, "Fine, but this is the only time I will that, learn next time new girl,"

"I'm sure I will," Amira responded sarcastically. The crowd began to subside and Lucifer and Katherine walked one way, Lucifer offering to help Katherine with her sweater and Cora approach Amira.

"So that's the queen bee, I'm shocked, I was expecting more," Amira commented turning to Cora.

"Why? Are you trying to be her enemy?" Cora asked.

Amira shrugged, "Maybe, why?"

"Let us just say the last person who became an enemy of Katherine left school last year for finding out info that shouldn't be founded, just be careful," Cora warned before walking away. Amira watched her go before her morpher started glowing. Amira covered her morpher, walking away to a more secluded part of the school. Amira removes her hand from her bracelet, her knight's crest forming.

"Amira," Taiga voice called from the morpher, "We have a problem,"

"What is it?" Amira asked.

"Its Craxious forces, I sense a spike in his energy coming from the north of the town," Taiga told Amira.

"I can go, I don't know about the guys though, we still have like an hour before school gets out," Amira said looking around.

"Okay, I'll contact them, you wait at your position," Taiga told her.

"You got it," Amira responded as she waited against the wall.

It didn't take long for Will and Lucifer to arrive where Amira was. The three of them look at each other and nodded.

"Okay, we're ready to go Taiga," Amira said looking at her.

"Sending you three now," Taiga said and soon the three rangers were enveloped in their respective color lights and teleported away.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Clawmark City**

Amira, Will, and Lucifer all landed in an alleyway, looking around.

"Taiga said the energy reading was coming from somewhere near here, so let's get moving," Will said and the others nodded, all of them heading out of the alleyway, looking around. The Rangers search didn't last long before a loud explosion was heard near the west of them.

The three of them follow the source of the explosion, and their eyes widen slightly upon seeing what was happening. A group of Skquires and an unknown reptilian-like monster were attacking cars and shops. The Skquires turned their attention to the rangers and began to screech loudly catching Spikeblast's attention.

"Well, what do we have here?" Spikeblast asked, staring at the rangers.

The rangers glared at him, getting into a fighting position, summoning their swords, ready to fight, causing Spikeblast to smirk.

"Fine then, Skquire's attack!" Spikeblast commanded and the Skquires screeched loudly and charged at the rangers. The rangers nodded at each other and rushed into the battle as well.

Amira dodges a Skquire spear thrust and grabbed its spear, pulling the Skquire into her and elbowing it in the face. She used her sword and slashed it across the chest and kicking it away. Amira ducked under another spear swing and kicked in its legs, knocking it down. Amira pulled the trigger on her sword, firing several blasts at the Skquires. One came from behind her, pushing her downwards, Amira reacted by rolling and touching her knight's crest.

"Awaken the Dragon!" Amira shouted before she was engulfed in a red light, turning into the red ranger and charging back into the battle. She kicked the Skquire away before punching it in the face, knocking it down. She followed up by swinging her sword the other way, slashing the Skquire vertically.

"Better now than never to try it out," Amira thought and she held her hand out, summoning her gauntlet around her arm. A Skquire swung its spear at her and she held her gauntlet up to block it. When the spear made contact, it bounced off the gauntlet, as well as the energy from the spear going into the gauntlet. The gauntlet began to glow red and Amira looked at the Squire before swinging her fist at the Skquire. The force of the attack combined with the energy from the gauntlet sent the Skquire flying into its group, destroying them upon contact.

"Guess I'm able to absorb and redirect kinetic energy with this," Amira thought, very impressed with her weapon, before turning her attention back to fight, starting at Spikeblast and charging at the twin-spike reptile.

Will rolled out of the way of a Skquire's attack, aiming his sword and pulling the trigger, shooting it several times. A few Skquire's came from behind to attack him, but he countered by turning around and kicking one. Another one swung its spear, making contact with his sword, causing Will to stumble and the third one bum rushes him, knocking him down with its shield. Will glared at them, before running onto the roof of a car, touching his knight's crest.

"Awaken the Dragon!" Will shouted, being enveloped in blue light, rolling off the roof of the car, now as the blue ranger. The three Skquire's swung their spears down, Will reacted by using his sword, blocking the three attacks. Will his free hand, Will summoned his battle ax and swung it, knocking the three Skquire's back, covering them in a blue flame. Will charged at a few others, dodging one of the spear thrusts and slashing them with his ax.

Will rolled out of the way of another attack by the Skquire's and another can charging at him with its shield. Will held his ax tightly as the ax blue glowed blue, lighting a flame. Will swings his ax into the shield of the Skquire, burning the foot soldier. Will gripped his ax tightly, glowing blue again before throwing it at some of the Skquires. The ax cleave through them, destroying them. Will ran over to his ax, grabbing and picking it up.

"Hot," Will commented, before joining Amira in fighting Spikeblast.

Lucifer punched a Skquire, knocking it away and swung his sword, slashing another Skquire behind him. He kicked a Skquire back, knocking it away from him before he was shoved away by a Skquire's shield charge knocking him into a car. The Skquire charged at him, but he rolled out of the way, causing the Skquire to get its spear stuck in the car door. Lucifer slammed its head into the car, before taking his sword and stabbing the Skquire in the stomach, getting his sword stuck in the Skquire and the car.

Lucifer touched his knight crest, "Awaken the dragon!" He shouted before being enveloped in yellow light, becoming the yellow ranger. Lucifer summoned his Warhammer and remove his sword from the Skquire before swinging his hammer at the Skquire, knocking it away. Lucifer charged at the others while the Skquires swung their spears at him. Lucifer used his hammer, blocking their blows and then pushing them back, then swinging his hammer powerfully, knocking them back.

Lucifer used the end of his hammer, hitting a Skquire in the stomach with it. Lucifer used the claw of his hammer, lifting up a Skquire before throwing the one into a group of them. Lucifer's hammer began to glow yellow and he rosed it above his head and swung it down, hitting the ground. Lucifer's hammer shook the ground releasing a yellow energy shockwave towards the rest of the Skquires, destroying the rest of them in the blast. Lucifer looked at his war hammer, smiling to himself.

"That was fun," Lucifer commented, before running to go assist Amira and Will with Spikeblast.

Spikeblast charged at them swinging his spikes at them, Amira and Will quickly responded by blocking the shots with their swords. Before Lucifer could strike, Spikeblast pushed Amira back and swung his spike at Lucifer, striking him, knocking him back. Spikeblast then uses his tail, wrapping it around Will's leg and swinging him into a car. Lucifer charged at Spikeblast and swung his hammer at the monster, but he narrowly dodged it, grabbing it and swinging Lucifer into Will. Amira swung her sword striking Spikeblast in the back, but he used his tail again and wrapped it around Amira and threw her into her teammates.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" Spikeblast taunted at the rangers before he aims the two spikes on his arms at the rangers, before firing them at them. The three of them tried moving out of the way but the explosion knocks them back, sending Will and Lucifer one way and Amira the other way. Amira slowly got up looking at Spikeblast's arms as his spikes regrew. Spikeblast begin to approach Amira, smirking to himself, readying his spikes. He swung his spikes at Amira and she raises her gauntlet, blocking the attacks, absorbing the kinetic energy from them, knocking Spikeblast back, giving Amira an idea.

Amira kicked Spikeblast in the side, before running back to Will and Lucifer.

"Any ideas on how to beat him?" Will asked looking at Amira.

"He looks to be his most defenseless after he fires his spikes," Amira said looking at them.

"So we attack when he fires his spikes, but what about his tail?" Lucifer asked looking at her.

"Will, think you can handle that?" Amira asked looking at the blue ranger.

"On it," Will said looking at her.

"Good, Lucifer, when he's about to fire his spikes, I want you to use your hammer and shake the ground so he won't have a good chance at hitting us," Amira said looking at him.

"You got it," Lucifer responded.

Spikeblast glared at the three rangers as the three of them stood up, staring at Spikeblast. Spikeblast charged at the rangers, swinging his spike at them. Will used his sword to block the attack and moving the sword around so the barrel on the hilt was facing Spikeblast and pulling the trigger firing several shots into its stomach, knocking him back slightly. Amira slashed Spikeblast with her sword and kick him back, Spikeblast swung his spikes at Amira, but she raised her gauntlet again, blocking the attack and absorbing the energy from it, making her gauntlet glowed red with energy. Amira quickly ducks and then Spikeblast was hit hard in the gut by Lucifer's hammer, sending him flying ways away from the rangers.

Spikeblast stood up, the reptilian monster glaring darkly at the rangers. "Fine, I'm done messing around!" He exclaimed aiming his spikes at the rangers. The rangers looked at each other and nodded, Amira and Will rushed at Spikeblast.

Spikeblast aimed ready to fire his spikes, causing Lucifer to raise his hammer. Right as Spikeblast was about to fire his spikes, Lucifer slammed his hammer down, releasing a yellow like energy quake, shaking the area and Spikeblast. Spikeblast fired his spikes, but they missed, due to him being daze as Amira and Will close in on him. Spikeblast swung his tail at Amira and Will, but Will used his ax and slice Spikeblast's tail off.

Amira put her sword into her other hand, the gauntlet's energy began surging into the blade of her sword and she swung it, slashing Spikeblast, sending him back as the three rangers regrouped.

"Okay, let's finish this," Amira said holding her sword out.

"Right!" Will and Lucifer nodded placing their swords with Amira's.

Spikeblast slowly stood up as he watches the Rangers hold out their swords together, their blades glowing their respective colors as they intersected their swords together. Behind them, a red, blue, and yellow multi-colored transparent dragon appear behind them.

"Draconic Roar!" They shouted, swinging their swords and the transparent dragon roared loudly, releasing a giant energy razor wind. The razor wind sliced Spikeblast in half as electricity and sparks course through him before he fell over blowing up.

The three rangers smile to themselves, cheering and patting each other on the back.

"Congratulations rangers," Taiga told them, "it seems you three also have gotten used to each of your weapons,"

"Yeah, they are pretty cool," Will commented as the three of them demorphed.

"You three can head home, for now, we will pick up what we did this morning, go get your rest rangers," Taiga told them. The rangers looked at each other and nodded to each other, saying their farewells and leaving to head home.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Stormfang Canyon**

Several hours have passed, the moon shining above the canyon. Craxious roared in anger, releasing a violent flame at the fact that his forces lost again to the rangers. Craxious turned his attention to Medisesara, his anger clearly showing.

"You failed!" Craxious roared loudly, slamming his claws down, shaking the cave as he looked at Medisesara.

"Medisesara look at the Dragon King, a calm look in her eyes, "calm down, Spikeblast was nothing more than a distraction," Medisesara said looking at Craxious.

"A distraction?" Drudger asked looking at Medisesara raising an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

The sound of footsteps was heard as Corviro walked backed into the lair, looking at Medisesara and nodding to her, signaling her that he completed his mission.

"I created Spikeblast so that his energy would overshadow Corviro on his mission," Medisesara stated.

"His mission to do what?" Craxious questioned lowering his head to her.

"Well, you are still not at your full strength my king," Medisesara said.

"No thanks to you," Drudger retorted glaring at her.

"Anyway, till your fully back to full strength, I made something to assist us in your conquest and Corviro had the duty of finding the right host for it," Medisesara explained.

"Find a host for what," Craxious growled.

Medisesara smiled to herself and turned to Corviro who nodded leaving the lair. After a few moments, Corviro came back with another being with him and Drudger eyes widen while Medisesara smirked to herself at her work.

Behind Drudger was a figure clad in green and silver knight-like armor. Their chest piece was green with a spike like design carve on the chest. They had huge pauldrons, covering their shoulders, on top of their shoulders were two heads resembling that of Hydras. Silver armor was on her arms with spikes on the end of it and the metal like claw tips covering their fingers. Their legs were covered in green and silver armor, with metal green boots with spikes on their boots. Their helmet is in the shape of a hydra, their face being cover as well, only seeing their eyes behind the fence-like mask. They wielded a heater shield with spikes on the rim of it, the inner has a hydra head on it and an eye in the middle of it. They also wielded a sword, looking similar to the sword Medisesara used to stab Craxious, mix with the look of the Ranger's swords. On the side of their hip, was the Hydra's knight crest.

"King Craxious, I want you to meet; the Hydra Knight," Medisesara introduce and Craxious looked at the Knight before turning to Medisesara.

"What is the meaning of this witch?" The dragon questioned looking at Medisesara.

"When I was in the process of awakening you, I wanted to make sure you had time to grow back to full power, So I created the Hydra crest in order to give the Rangers a challenge while you regain your energy," Medisesara said, hiding her true reasons for making the crest.

Craxious looked at her then look at the Hydra Knight, the dragon king turned to Medisesara.

"Fine, we will see how your knight fairs against the rangers then witch," Craxious said glaring at the witch.

"They won't let you down," Medisesara said looking at them and the Hydra Knight bowed down to Craxious.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

At the guardian dragon temple, Taiga was examining the town through her lake, seeing if anything was going on. She felt something coming from behind her and she turns around. The white dragon statue and the black dragon statue were now glowing.

"So you two have found the two who are worthy of your powers," Taiga said looking at them, "Go and find them, the quicker we have all five knights, the faster we can defeat Craxious,"

The two statues glowed, forming a white orb and a black orb, before flying out of the temple, seeking their knights.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**A/N:** **And that's the end of the chapter! This went by a lot faster than I thought and I'm glad about that. So with that being said, this was mainly, as you might expect, sort of just getting stuff done for this chapter, to set up for the next chapter. A lot happens with this chapter, the Rangers got their weapons, the hydra knight was introduced and the final two rangers are being chosen. So be ready for the next chapter. **

**Now for some quick explanation. Amira's gauntlet if I didn't explain it correctly. Her gauntlet can absorb kinetic energy and she can redeliver it to twist the effect, she can combine the gauntlet with the sword to improve its power. The Hydra knight's design is a mix of the Gaisorg from Ryusoulgers and Dark Kiva from Kamen Rider Kiva. **

**Also, quick note, I will occasionally switch between axe and ax. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter out, nor know if it will be a long one part or split into two parts, we will just have to find out. Be sure to Read & Review, favorite & follow. If you have any questions, do not be afraid to pm me, till then I'll see you all next time. **


	5. Chapter 5: Of Wind & Ice

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Power Rangers Draconic Knights, this is gonna be a decent long chapter, so hope you're ready.**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban and Hasbro, Sentai is the property of Toei, and all OC's belong to their respective owners. Ideas, plot, Story, and certain characters, belong to me and/or San. Enjoy the Story**

**Amira Kaimura Adisa-****Mine/DestineStone**

**Will O'Riley-****W. R. Winters**

**Lyutsyfer (Lucifer) Bondar-****Wulfekin**

**Aisultan Karim -****San child of the wolves**

**Abene Valerie Burke- ****OutCast001**

**Katherine Schultz- ****LegendaryBookLover14**

**Cora Fairbairn- ****Firealis**

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Clawmark City**

It was now Saturday in Clawmark city and the Rangers were currently relaxing in the park. They all have figured that now would be a perfect day to try hanging out as a team for once without the inclusion of them fighting or having to battle. Lucifer was relaxing against the tree in the shade, looking around, while Will laid on the grass, looking up at the sky and Amira was currently sitting on a tree branch, right above Lucifer, enjoying the shade as well.

"You three ready for the field trip coming up?" Lucifer asked looking at his teammates.

"Well, it is a field trip, anything that gets us out of the school is a good thing," Will said turning to look at Lucifer.

"I'm shocked that we're having one so early and that they were able to put it together quickly," Amira replied, plucking a leaf.

"Well apparently, the people who work there were able to make an opening for them after hearing about all the recent events lately with the Power Rangers," Lucifer said.

"Damn, speaking of that," Amira changing gears to a different subject, "we all remember what Taiga told us, right?"

The boys nodded looking at her thinking about yesterday's conversation with Taiga after they had gotten out of school.

_**Flashback; Guardian Dragon Temple**_

_The Rangers were told to come to the temple when they got out of school, it had only been a day since the last attack. _

"_What's going on Taiga?" Will asked looking at their temple guardian._

"_I wanted to announce some news to you that you will find appealing," Taiga said looking at them._

"_What is that?" Amira asked raising an eyebrow._

_Taiga pointed to the black and white dragon statues, who were still glowing and the ranger's eyes widen slightly. _

"_The pillars started glowing last night," Taiga said, "that means they found their knights and are currently trying to find them right now," _

"_So that means we will be getting new teammates?" Lucifer asked and Taiga nodded._

"_Yes, and when they are chosen, you will begin your real training and begin to unlock your true powers as Draconic Knights and Power Rangers," Taiga said._

"_Our true power?" Will asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Taiga looks down slightly and sighed softly, before looking up at the rangers._

"_To be honest rangers, a reason behind you struggle in your last battle, was because without the other two knights, your power is being significantly reduced and I have been holding back in some cases of training you, because I wanted to wait till all of you were here, so no one ranger will get left behind," Taiga said looking down._

"_So we are basically been handicapped till the others are here, great," Amira said, crossing her arms in slight frustration. _

"_It's fine Amira, besides, when we get the other two, Craxious and his goons won't know what hit him," Lucifer said, punching his fist._

"_That is another thing I want to bring up Rangers," Taiga said, getting her rangers attention again._

"_I've been sensing an increase in dark energy from Craxious forces, but I can't identify it exactly, but whatever it is, I want you three to be on guard the next few days, and be on the lookout for the last two knights, okay," Taiga said._

"_Right," The three knights responded, Amira sounding still upset at the news._

_**Flashback End**_

"Are you still upset about what Taiga said?" Lucifer asked looking at Amira. Amira was silent for a bit, trying to come up with an answer.

"I'm just wondering, how fast we could have ended this thing if we already had our true powers unlocked," Amira stated shrugging.

"Well, as much as I agree with you," Will started, rising slightly, "We can't force the guardian dragons to find their companions, we didn't pick them, they picked us,"

Lucifer nodded, agreeing with Will, "Yeah, we just gotta be patient for the two to find their knights and Craxious then won't know what hit him,"

"I guess so, just have to wait and be on guard for anything that Craxious and his cronies might pull on us," Amira said, turning to the playground in the park, watching kids enjoy themselves, smiling slightly to herself as she watched them play.

"So what should we do, since this is basically our first time hanging out with Amira anywhere outside of school and when a monster isn't attacking us," Will brought up, standing up, walking over to them.

"Well, we could show Amira some of the spots teenagers hang out at," Lucifer said, standing up as well.

"Oh boy, seeing other places that teenagers hang out at," Amira deadpanned, before sighing to herself, jumping down from her tree, "but; might as well, with all our 'training', I haven't had time to explore the town,"

"Well then, we'll be your guides today on our tour through Clawmark city and all the hot places that teenagers like to hang out at," Lucifer said smiling as he began to walk, Amira and Will looked at each other, before shrugging and following the positive jock.

"Already regretting this idea," Amira thought as she follows them.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Stormfang Canyon**

Drudger swung his hammer at the Hydra Knight, who quickly raised their shield, blocking their attack and pushing their shoulder against the shield knocking Drudger while Medisesara and Craxious watched them.

"They are certainly quite skilled, for a human," Craxious commented wanting as the Hydra Knight swung their swords, knocking Drudger's axe out of his hand.

"Well, of course, the crest is powerful, but if the host isn't skilled then there should be no reason behind it, keeping it similar to how the legends explain the guardian dragons and their knights, if the host is good with the crest, they will be unbeatable," Medisesara said.

Craxious growled to himself, thinking of the guardian dragon knights, those who put him away and killed him, forcing him to be resurrected. The dragon king watched as the Hydra Knight knocked Drudger down, pointing their swords at Drudger's neck.

"Okay, you may stop now Hydra Knight," Medisesara said.

"Yes ma'am," The Hydra Knight responded, their voice mix of a masculine and feminine voice.

Craxious sense went off as he raised his head, sensing two familiar energy sources. "So, the other two are out as well,"

"The other what my liege?" Drudger asked standing up.

"The guardian dragon energies, they are trying to find their next knights," Craxious said.

"Should we hunt them down like last time?" Drudger asked.

"With all due respect Craxious, following last time strategy will surely end in defeat again, like the last time, so I suggest a different plan of attack," Medisesara said looking at Craxious.

"What's your plan this time witch?" Craxious asked looking at her and Medisesara motions her hands to the Hydra Knight.

"You want to send your puppet out there to fight the rangers already, that's a terrible plan!" Drudger exclaimed.

"I assure you, ogre, the Hydra Knight can handle the rangers, while they are facing the Hydra Knight, it will be easier to find the energies because they will be distracted," Medisesara suggested.

Craxious looked at her, "Fine, I'll give your knight a chance to take out the rangers, Drudger, go get the Skquires ready,"

"Yes, my king!" Drudger said walking off.

Medisesara looked at Corviro, signaling the silent shadow and Corviro nodded, fading into the ground, going into Medisesara's shadow. Medisesara looked at the Skquires that Drudger was preparing, an idea coming to her as she looked at them.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Clawmark City**

While the Rangers were off exploring around the city with Will and Lucifer showing Amira around the town. On the other side of town, Sultan was walking down the street, looking around as he walked. He stopped in front of a shop that had a set of bow and arrows on display. Sultan smiled to himself as he looked at them, thinking about archery.

"Can't wait till archery club starts again," Sultan thought as he examined the bow, "that reminds me, I probably need a new bow soon,"

Sultan looked at the bows, curious if the shop would allow him to test the bow out in some target practice. Sultan thought about it, before sighing to himself and shaking his head and continuing his walk through town. Sultan kept walking, walking pass the skate park where a bunch of students from the school, as well as kids ranging from elementary or middle.

"Well well well, if it ain't ass-Sultan," a voice heard that made Sultan stopped in his tracks and turned and his eyes widen. Sultan looked at three males, remembering them from the first day of school, where Abene stopped them, and their leader; the boy in the middle from the bathroom when Will stepped in.

"I see your friends aren't here to protect you this time," the leader said, referencing Abene and Will.

"They ain't my friends," Sultan responded glaring at the boys.

"Oh, really?, guess that means we get to have you all to ourselves right now," the boy on the left said and the bullies took a step towards Sultan.

"I'd like to not deal with you guys right now," Sultan said, taking a step back.

"Well that's too bad, we owe you quite a bit Sultan, especially for the last time," The leader said looking at him, cracking his knuckles.

Sultan took this as a warning before turning around and running away from them, the bullies glaring, chasing after him. Sultan ran through the town with the bullies hot on his tail as he couldn't think of any way of slowing them down, but nothing was coming to mind. Sultan made his way through to the park as kept on running, turning around once in a while to see the bullies behind him, catching up quickly. Soon enough, the lead bully caught up, grabbing the back of Sultan's shirt, yanking it and pulling the fragile boy down to the ground.

The bullies began to gang up, crowding around him, hitting the smaller, fragile as Sultan could do nothing, laying there helpless as the boys kept hurting him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" a voice called, causing the bullies to stop and they look over at the person, revealing it to be Abene. Abene looks at Sultan, who was slightly bruised and that was all she needed to get an idea of what was happening.

"I'll give you three one chance, to leave now," She threatened the bullies.

"Or what?" One of them questioned.

"You'll be wishing you did," Abene told them.

The three bullies glared at her, then looked down at Sultan before the lead bully scoff slightly. "Come on boys, let's leave the runt alone, she can't protect him all the time," he said and proceeded to walk away, the other two following him.

Abene walked up to Sultan, helping the smaller boy up, "You alright kid?" She asked.

Sultan looks at her, wiping his cheek slightly, "I'm fine," he muttered before he turned around ready to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Abene asked, grabbing his shoulder.

"Home," Sultan said, jerking his shoulder away from her. Abene looks at him, knowing she should just leave the kid alone, but the bullies could come after him if she did.

"I'll come with you then," Abene said.

"Why?" Sultan asked looking at her.

"Well if I do, those bullies won't come after me, they seem pretty scared of me," She said looking at him. Sultan looked at her and shrugged then began to walk, Abene following after him. Behind them, floating near them were a black and white orb, staying close to the pair as they walked.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Clawmark City; Kaimura Cafe**

Amira, Will, and Lucifer were currently relaxing at the cafe, watching people walk around, talk amongst themselves, some of them were students, others were adults walking their little ones, all of them enjoying the day.

"So, what do you think of Clawmark so far Amira?" Will asked, looking at his teammate.

"Well, very nice, but I still prefer the forest and mountains here then the cities," Amira responded.

"By the way, this is a good cafe you suggested Amira, how'd you know about this place?" Lucifer asked, turning to look at her.

"There was one in my hometown and a few of them where my other family lives," Amira stated as she sipped her tea. The three rangers relax slightly before their morphers began to flash slightly, quickly prompting the three teens to cover their morphers with their hands. They all looked at each other and nodded, standing up. They left the cafe, heading into the alleyway, before uncovering the morphers, their knight's crest forming.

"What's going on Taiga?" Amira asked.

"I sense strange dark energy, rangers that are forming near you could be Craxious attacking," Taiga told them.

"Do you think he is hunting the other two dragon energies?" Will asked.

"I'm afraid so, rangers, you must stop him and whatever this energy is, if he gets to the guardian dragons before those two can find their knights, the results will be dangerous," Taiga said.

"We're on it," Lucifer said.

"Alright rangers, let's go," Amira said to them.

"Right!" Will and Lucifer responded before the three of them all began running to the location where the dark energy was coming from. After running for a bit, the Rangers arrive at where the dark energy was coming from and their eyes widen to see there were already Skuqires, sniffing around, looking for the guardian dragon energy, however, Amira noticed that some of the Skquires, instead of having red eyes, had purple glowing eyes. The Skquires turned to the rangers and all of them growled as the Rangers got into a fighting stance.

"Ready?" Amira asked holding her morpher.

"Ready!" Her teammates responded.

"Awaken the Dragon!" They shouted morphing in bright light.

"Well well well, how nice it is to see you rangers," A voice called to them and they turned to see Medisesara there smirking at them.

"Hey, your that witch that works for Craxious!" Will called out to her.

"Medisesara, please to meet you rangers" She introduced herself.

"I take it you are here to get your ass kicked, or you can make it easier on us and give up now," Amira said pointing her sword at the witch.

"Actually you silly red ranger, I'm here to watch you lose to my latest creation," She told them crossing her eyes.

"Creation?" Lucifer questioned, "We'll take it down easily!"

"Oh really then, well, let's see if your bite is louder then your bark," Medisesara said, "Hydra Knight!"

A purple spell circle appears in front of Medisesara and the Hydra Knight walked out of the spell circle, staring at the rangers behind their helmet. The ranger's eyes widened behind their visors as they stare at the knight.

"Are you ready my knight?" Medisesara asked looking at the knight.

"Yes," The Hydra Knight responded gripping their sword and shield tightly, getting into a fighting position.

"Be ready guys," Amira said tightly gripping her sword and the boys followed suit.

"Skquires, continue your search for the others," Medisesara commanded before turning back to the Hydra Knight, "You know what to do,"

The Hydra Knight nodded before turning their attention to the rangers and charged at them with incredible speed catching the Rangers off guard and the Hydra Knight swung their swords. The three knights jumped back narrowly dodging the attack, but the force pushes them back some ways. The rangers glared at the Hydra Knight, looking to each other and nodding before charging at the Hydra Knight.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Clawmark City**

Abene and Sultan were making their way through town, both of them staying silent as they walked. Abene looked at Sultan, taking a bit to notice something about the boy like how his clothes seem like they were found in the garbage with how tattered and worn out they look.

"I see why those bullies pick on him," Abene thought as she watched him, "he's basically wearing a huge target on his back,"

However, Abene's thoughts were cut off when she heard growling in front of her, causing her and Sultan to freeze in their spot. In front of them was a Skquire, its glowing purple eyes glaring at them as its body shifted into an attack position.

"Those are the things that attacked the school on the first day," Sultan thought wanting to step back, but then, they heard growling from behind them as another Skquire approach them from behind, soon more of them began to approach them.

"What the hell do these things want!?" Abene questioned as she and Sultan were quickly getting surrounded. Sultan looked around, before looking upward, his eyes widening slightly and he grabbed Abene's shirt, tugging slightly and pointing upward.

"What is it?" Abene asked before following his gaze and her eyes widen slightly as well. In the air above them was a black and white orb, shiny slightly as they float above them, seemingly signaling them.

"What the-" Abene started but was cut off by a Skquire screeching and charging at them. The Skquire went to swing at Sultan but Abene pushed him out of the way, before moving out of the way herself.

Abene grabbed the Skquire and kicked them in the back, knocking them into another Skquire. Sultan looked at the black and white light orbs as they began floating away, trying to signal the two to follow them.

"Run!" Sultan shouted before he began running, following behind the orbs. Abene dodged a Skquire's swing and kicked it in the stomach, knocking it away before she followed Sultan. The Skquire's growled and gave haste, following the two teens. The orbs lead the teens to a car, near where the Rangers were having their battle with the Hydra Knight, phasing into the car, opening the door to the car. Sultan and Abene looked at the car wondering how they did that before they both heard growling and turned towards to see the Skquire's approaching them. Abene pushed Sultan into the car, before getting into it herself and closed the door.

The Skquire's approach the car, growling at the car before they rushed at the side, shaking the car slightly. They kept ramming the car, the car shaking more and more violently as Abene and Sultan brace themselves.

Meanwhile, the Rangers were fighting against the Hydra Knight and weren't fairing too well against the Knight. Amira locked her sword with the Hydra Knight, aiming the barrel at them, ready to pull the trigger, but the Hydra Knight reacted faster and knocked Amira's sword upward, opening her up. The Hydra Knight then use their shield and rammed it into Amira's stomach, knocking her onto the ground.

Will swung his axe but the Hydra Knight blocked it with their shield before kicking the boy, knocking him back. Lucifer came from the side and swung his hammer at them, but the Hydra Knight dodges it and slashed the older boy with their sword, grabbing him and throwing him into Will.

The three Draconic Knights got up, staring at the Hydra Knight, who was ready for more. The rangers heard the sound of a car rocking and creaking and turn their attention to the car the Skquire's were attacking while Abene and Sultan were stuck inside.

"Lucifer, can you go help them out?" Will asked his friend nodded.

"Can do!" Lucifer said, running off to go assist Abene and Sultan.

"Any plans to deal with them?" Will asked, looking at the Hydra Knight.

"We'll just keep attacking, they have to slip up soon," Amira said and Will nodded before the two of them charged at Hydra Knight.

Lucifer summoned his sword and began shooting at Skquire, several blasts hitting them, slightly stunning them and causing them to turn their attention to Lucifer. Lucifer swung his hammer at them, hitting several of them, sending them into other cars or walls. Lucifer tosses his hammer at a Skquire, the minion struggling to hold the hammer as it weighs him down. Lucifer grabbed a Skquire and punch them in the gut before throwing them into the group. Lucifer gripped his sword before swinging it at the Skquires in front of them, knocking them all away. He grabbed his hammer from the Skquire and swung it into the Skquire's gut, knocking them down and destroying them. Lucifer walked over to the car, tapping on the window.

"You two okay?" The yellow knight asked, looking at them, recognizing them from school. Abene and Sultan nodded quickly at the yellow ranger's response.

"Alright good, you better get out of here, things could get messy," Lucifer said turning back to see his allies weren't faring well against the Hydra knight. Lucifer tightens his grip as he charged back in there as Abene and Sultan watched, wondering if they could do anything to help.

Lucifer rushed in and swung his hammer at the Hydra Knight, but they grabbed his hammer before it made an impact on them. They jabbed Lucifer in the gut with the end of it, pushing him away. Will began firing several blue blasts at them and the Hydra Knight raise their shield blocking the shots as Will edge closer to the knight. Will ready his axe as it glowed blue and he swung it at the Hydra Knight, but they duck under the slash and use their sword, slashing at Will's chest, sending him back. Amira rushed in, using her gauntlet to punch the Hydra Knight, but they raise their shield, blocking the shot but sliding back.

Amira swung her sword, prompting the Hydra Knight to block it and hit Amira in the gut with their knee. Amira stumbles backward before the Hydra Knight followed up by swinging their sword upward and Amira raised her gauntlet, blocking the hit but being sent flying back into her teammates. The three knights slowly got up, staring at the Hydra Knight, who didn't seem to have lost any energy during their engagement.

"You rangers are pathetic," The Hydra Knight said, "I was expecting a better challenge,"

"Finish them off Hydra Knight," Medisesara commanded

The rangers brace themselves but Will and Lucifer fell to one knee, exhausted as Amira struggle to keep standing, placing her sword in her hand with her gauntlet attached as her blade began to glow red.

The Hydra Knight stared at them, "Still have some fight in you, huh red ranger, well don't put it to waste," The Hydra Knight taunted as they held their sword out, the blade glowing green along with their shield. The Hydra Knight made an x-cross before using their shield and pushing against the X, sending out a green X-wave. Amira swung her sword downward, releasing a red energy razor wind. The two attacks collided, but the Hydra Knight's attack overpowered Amira's, slashing through hers and heading towards the rangers, colliding against them.

Amira, Will, and Lucifer were sent flying back by the attack, colliding into trees, falling to the ground. The three of them unmorphed right there, too exhausted to keep going, passing out. Abene and Sultan eyes widen when they saw the three unmorphed. The Hydra Knight slowly began to walk towards the unmorph rangers, ready to deal the final nail in the coffin.

Without thinking, Abene and Sultan bolted from the car making their way to the rangers, coming to a halt, standing between the Hydra Knight and the rangers, Abene eyes glaring at the Hydra Knight.

"Move," The Hydra Knight commanded.

"No!" Abene shouted as she stood her ground and Sultan nodded, agreeing with her.

"Then die with them," The Hydra Knight said, their sword glowing once again. Abene and Sultan stood their ground, before looking upward to see the black and white orb from earlier flying over to them and it cause Medisesara eye's to widen.

"No, it can't be," She started as she watched the black orb glowed brightly, floating towards Abene and the white one floated to Sultan.

"Finish them now!" Medisesara ordered and the Hydra Knight nodded, charging at them. Abene and Sultan closed their eyes, bracing themselves. However, Abene, Sultan, Amira, Will, and Lucifer were quickly teleported out of the location as the Hydra Knight came to a halt.

Medisesara swore under her breath, knowing Craxious will blame her for letting the other two guardian dragons find their rangers and getaway, "Hydra Knight, you will along with the Skquire's continue your attack on the city, we'll see if we can force the rangers out again,"

"Yes ma'am," Hydra Knight responded before commanding the Skquire's to spread out and start attacking.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

Abene and Sultan opened their eyes, seeing that they weren't in Clawmark anymore and most importantly, the Hydra Knight wasn't here either. They look around the area they were in, noticing it to be some kind of temple. They turn around and their eyes widen approaching, Amira, Will, and Lucifer.

"W-w-where are we?" Sultan asked looking around.

"I have no idea," Abene said also looking around the altar they were in.

"Welcome to the Guardian Dragon Temple," Taiga greeted them, prompting the two of them to turn to face her.

"Who the hell are you and why are we here?" Abene asked looking at her.

"I will explain in a bit, but for now," Taiga said walking past them up to the three rangers, kneeling down. Taiga held out her hand and it glowed blue, coating the three unconscious rangers in a light blue aura.

"What are you doing?" Sultan asked.

"Quickening the healing process," She responded, "With Craxious forces attacking the town if the Rangers don't heal quickly, the city is in grave danger,"

"So they really are the Power Rangers?" Abene asked looking at them.

"Yes, they are and I am their mentor, Taiga, the frost maiden and watcher of the guardian dragon temple," Taiga said looking at them, "Just like them, you two were also chosen to be Power Rangers,"

"We were?" Sultan asked.

"How?" Abene asked raising an eyebrow.

"The guardian dragons pick you two," Taiga said motioning to the black and white dragon pillars.

"The dragon picked us?" Sultan asked thinking about it, "the two orbs of light we saw earlier?"

"Correct," Taiga responded,

"So you want the two of us to join your band of merry knights?" Abene asked motioning to the three rangers who were laying down, "Because right now, it doesn't look promising,"

Taiga stared at Abene while Sultan stayed quiet looking at them, he wasn't sure what to think.

"Why did the dragons pick us, what makes us so special compared to everyone else?" Abene asked Taiga.

"Those questions will be answered by the dragons themselves," Taiga responded.

"How will they do that?" Sultan questioned.

Taiga pointed to the black and white statue where the swords were embedded, "grab the sword and the answers you seek will be revealed,"

"And we are supposed to trust you on that?" Abene asked narrowing her eyes.

Taiga was silent as she looked at Abene, "Because if you don't trust me, who knows who will be able to stop Craxious' rampage and his forces, they will destroy everything in their path, including you and your families,"

Abene and Sultan stared at Taiga, listening to the temple guardian talk.

"With the five guardian dragons assisting the power rangers, Craxious forces will be stopped in their tracks and we will be able to push them back, only a few matches the criteria and you two fit it, so please," Taiga started looking down, "Join our cause to stop Craxious from conquering the world by completing the Power Rangers Draconic Knights,"

Abene and Sultan looked at Taiga, her words hitting them as they turn to look at Amira, Will, and Lucifer who were resting still. They thought about her words then look at each other, still deciding on what to do. Abene looks at the black dragon pillar before giving a tired sigh.

"I don't like the idea of this, but to keep my family safe as well as the world, I'll join," Abene said looking at Taiga.

"S-so well I," Sultan said, agreeing with Abene.

Taiga smiled at them, relieve they decided to join, "Now, walk over to your dragon pillar and grab the sword,"

Abene and Sultan walked over to their respective pillars as they examine their pillars. Abene and Sultan looked at the sword before they both grabbed their swords and their eyes widened. Their pillars began to glow their color, two roars echoing throughout the temple.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Abene's Mindscape**

Abene opened her eyes looking around as the area around her was filled with dark clouds, heavy winds blowing all around her. Abene looks around, seeing the temple was nowhere near her nor was she even there.

"Where the hell am I?" Abene asked looking around.

"I thought you would recognize your own mind, but I guess not," a voice called to Abene from behind her. She turned around and her eyes widen in front of her, backing away from it. In front of her was a black wyvern who was standing on his hind legs, his wings closed with two long horns on his head and his silver eyes staring at the tall girl.

"Who are you?" Abene asked looking at the Wyvern.

"Ain't it obvious, I'm one of the guardian dragons," the wyvern responded.

"Wow, didn't think what Taiga was saying was true," Abene said looking at him.

"Well, glad to have proven you wrong," The wyvern said looking at her.

"Well, I'm just gonna get to the point then, what's the point of you picking me?" Abene asked, "I'm sure you can tell, but I ain't exactly happy to be doing this power ranger thing,"

"Well," The wyvern started, "You have a force to you that shows that you will be there for those who need protecting, like that boy,"

"You saw that?" Abene asked and the Wyvern nodded.

"Yeah, you're tough and with me by your side guiding your winds, we can quickly put an end to this," Wyvern said looking at her.

Abene looked at the black guardian dragon, a light smirk coming onto her lips, "you know what, I think we will get along just fine," Abene said looking up at the Wyvern. very slowly coming to the idea of liking being a Power Ranger.

A black light emerges in between them and a black energy sword appear in the ground. Abene looked at the sword and then look up to the black guardian dragon who nodded at her, signaling her to pull it out. Abene grabbed the sword and tugged at the sword, a blinding light emerging as she kept tugging until she finally removes it.

A bright light enveloped the whole area once the sword was removed. When the light ended, Abene looked around to see that the guardian dragon was gone until she looks at her wrist. Her wrist, like the other rangers, had a knight's crest on it with a picture of the black wyvern wings spread wide with a tornado around them. Abene smirk to herself, very slowly coming to the idea of liking being a Power Ranger.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Sultan's Mindscape**

Sultan's eyes scanned the area around him, seeing that his area was white with snow falling down. Despite what Sultan was wearing, he didn't feel cold at all, he looked around wondering why he wasn't at the temple anymore.

"So this is the one?" He heard a voice from behind him.

"Yep, that's the one we picked," Another voice sounded from behind.

"Kind of shrimpy," The other voice said.

Sultan turned around to see who the source of the voices was coming from and his eyes widened at what he saw. In front of him were two dragons who were very small, similar to looking like fairies. Their wings were butterfly-like and their scales a small feather-like exterior on them. They both looked the same except the different eye color, the one on the left had gold and the one on the right had silver.

"Wow, never knew dragons can get that small," Sultan said out loud as he examined the two of them.

"Well fae dragons certainly do," The one on the left said huffing slightly.

"Relax," The one on the right said, trying to calm down the left one, before turning to Sultan, "We are the guardian dragon of ice,"

"Why are their two of you and not just one?" Sultan asked as he examined the two smaller dragons.

"Well, we were kind of just like this from the beginning, we're basically one soul in two dragons," The one on the right answer. Sultan nodded at the answer as he wonders where he still was.

"Where am I?" Sultan asked looking around.

"Your mind," The one on the left told him, "It's the best way for us to communicate with you, the same thing happens with your fellow knights when they met the other guardians,"

"Speaking of that," Sultan began, "what made you two pick me to be a knight, I'm not exactly anything special,"

"Well, you are certainly smaller than the last knight we had," The one on the left retorted.

"Gee thanks," Sultan said sarcastically.

"What myself means," The right one glaring at the left one, "While you lack the physique of a knight, we can tell you have the heart of one, despite your hardships, and you will certainly grow as one with the guidance of the others Sultan and grow as a team,"

Sultan looked at the two of them, "Well, I was dragged into this, but I guess being a power ranger can be fun,"

The two dragons smiled at him and Sultan looked at the two of them and gave them a soft smile, not really sure how to feel about the whole situation, but figured he should just go for it for now. A bright light appears between the two of them, a white sword appearing in front of Sultan and he looked at the sword.

He looked at the white guardian dragon and the two of them nodded to him. Sultan grabbed the sword and tugged at it, the sword slowly began to move. He kept pulling at the sword as it slowly began to move and he pulled it out, the whole area is covered in bright light.

When the light ended, Sultan notices the sword was gone and the guardian dragon was gone. Sultan kept looking around, before looking down at his wrist, his eyes widening as he saw the knight crest on him. On the Knight's crest, the white guardian dragon was there, twirling around each other as ice and snow were around them.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

Abene and Sultan opened their eyes as they pulled their swords from the pedestal, the blades glowing and transforming into their rangers sword. Abene and Sultan look at them, shock and surprise at them and how they look.

"Welcome to the Power Rangers Draconic Knights, you two," Taiga said, hearing some soft groaning behind her. The three turn around to see Amira, Will, and Lucifer all waking up.

"Well, it seems we finished just in time," Abene said.

"Ow.. why do I feel like we just got our asses handed to us earlier," Amira said groaning softly as she rubbed her head.

"I think that's because we did, that knight, they were certainly powerful," Will added as he sat up.

"Agreed... Where are we anyway?" Lucifer asked as he looked around.

"You're back at the temple rangers, I teleported back after you three were defeated so you three could heal," Taiga said, causing the rangers to look at Taiga, Abene, and Sultan.

"Thank you Taiga," Lucifer said looking at her before looking at Abene and Sultan, "What are they doing here?"

"Rangers, I want you to meet your new teammates," Taiga introduced as Abene and Sultan held up their morphers and the other three rangers eyes widened at what Taiga said.

"Sup, I'm Abene, which you three should know already and this is Sultan," Abene greeted and Sultan wave at them as the rangers examine them.

"So now that there are five of us, what happens now?" Amira asked, remembering what Taiga said earlier about all five of them being together.

Taiga nodded, "I want you all to pull out your swords, stand in a circle and put them together."

The rangers looked at each other before they followed what Taiga said, getting into a circle. Amira, Lucifer, and Will summoned their swords while Abene and Sultan looked at them. They stuck out their hands before their swords appeared as well, a little surprised by them. They connected their swords together and the five swords began to glow their respective colors. Followed by their swords were their knight's crest and finally, their pillars glowed as well, each of them roaring. The crystal blue lake began to rumble and glow as well and then everything stopped glowing and the Rangers looked around wondering what happened.

"Hey, guardian lady," Abene called looking at Taiga, "What the hell happened?"

"That my knights, were the power of your zords awakening, they will be able to aid you in your battle against Craxious," Taiga told them. The rangers looked at each other, before the water began to rumble again, making Taiga look at it.

"What's going on Taiga?" Will asked looking at her.

"While you were out, Craxious and Medisesara kept the Skquire's to keep attacking and it seems more of them have arrived,"

"Is the Hydra Knight still there?" Amira asked tightly clenching her fist.

"Yes," Taiga responded to the red ranger.

Amira nodded then look at Will and Lucifer, "You two ready to get back in the action?"

"Hell yeah," Will said.

"You bet," Lucifer replied.

Amira turned to Abene and Sultan, "Are you two ready for your first day as power rangers?"

"I'll do my best," Abene started crossing her arms.

"Ditto," Sultan said, agreeing with Abene.

Taiga looks at them nodding, "Abene and Sultan, I want you two to know you will also have access to your personal weapons," before holding her hand out and teleporting the rangers away, back to Clawmark so they can continue the fight, knowing they will succeed this time.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Clawmark City**

The Draconic Knights appeared back at Clawmark, landing behind a dumpster. Abene and Sultan stumbled slightly but they recovered looking at the others as they heard the sounds of screaming and destruction, making their way towards it. They arrived to see the Skquire's doing what they were normally doing, before a green razor wind came, striking the ground in front of them, knocking them back.

"I see you Rangers have decided to come back," Hydra Knight said glaring at them as the rangers slowly got up, "And with two more as well,"

"Yeah, we're here to stop you!" Amira exclaimed.

"Try as you might, you will fail rangers, no matter your number advantage," Hydra Knight said then pointed their swords, "but do, make an attempt, Skquire's attack!"

The Skquire's screeched and charged at the rangers, their bracelets glowing, summoning their knight crests.

"Ready?!" Amira asked holding her crest out.

"Ready!" The other rangers responded.

"Awaken the dragon!" They all shouted as they morphed.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Morphing Sequence**

_Abene's emblem grew to her size, the black guardian dragon flying out of it. The wind blew powerfully around them, the dragon's roar echoing as they flew into the clouds. The wind came down wrapping her body in black light. Her ranger suit is black, instead of a silver colored vest, it was a goldish color vest wraps around her chest with her knight crest on it. On her vest are three white claw-like markings on each side, and in the middle of the vest is an open Dragon-like eye. Around her arms are gold bracers with silver bracelets as well as being her gloves. On top of her shoulders, she had gold pauldrons, connecting to her vest. The top part of her arms was gold and her lower half was black. The top half of her boots are gold with the cuffs of the boots being gold and the rest of the boot is black. On the tip of her boots are three claws on it. On her legs are three gold claw marking moving slightly upward. Around her waist, her belt formed, the buckle being gold with a black dragon head. The black light form around her head, forming her black helmet in shape of her guardian dragon, her black visor forming with a gold outline. Around the visor, a gold lining appears forming around it, below her visor was a silver mouthpiece. With a roar, the clouds parted as the dragon flew down, landing down and flap his wings powerfully, ceasing the powerful wind storms._

"Knight of Winds!" Abene shouted, "Draconic Black Ranger"

_Sultan crest enlarged to his size, the white guardian dragon flying out of it, both of them spinning around Sultan. The dragons roared loudly as snow and ice formed around him, covering his suit in white light. His ranger suit is white, instead of a silver colored vest, his vest was a more goldish color wrapped around his chest with his knight crest on it. On his vest are three gold claw-like markings on each side, and in the middle of the vest is an open Dragon-like eye. Around his arms are gold bracers with black bracelets as well as being his gloves. On top of his shoulders, he had gold pauldrons, connecting to his vest. The top of his arms was gold and his lower half was white. The top half of his boots are gold with the cuffs of the boots being black and the rest of the boot being white. On tip of his boots are three claws on it. On his legs are three gold claw marking moving slightly upward. Around his waist, his belt formed, the buckle being gold with a white dragon head. The white light form around his head, forming his white helmet in shape of his guardian dragon, his black visor forming. Around the visor, a gold lining appears forming around it, below his visor was a silver mouthpiece. The dragon shattered the snow crystals around him, forming snowflakes falling down around them._

"Knight of Ice!" Sultan announced, "Draconic White Ranger,"

**Sequence End**

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

The bright light ended, showing the team of five rangers, the Draconic Knights all summoned their swords. They put their swords together, glowing in energy.

"We are the protectors of the guardian dragons, Power Rangers;" The five of them announced getting into a fight position, "Draconic Knights!"

"Why did we all decide to say that?" Abene asked as she looked at the others while also examining her suit as well as Sultans.

"We can talk about that later, but right now, we got something to take care of," Amira said as she and the other knights turn towards the Skquire's that were charging at them. The five of them charge into battle, Amira slashing her way past the Skquires heading toward the Hydra Knight and the two of them lock swords.

"Glutton for punishment?" Hydra knight asked glaring at Amira before they pushed her back with their shield.

"Nope, eager to take you down," Amira said rushing back in.

Will and Lucifer teamed up against one of the groups of Skquires. Will swung his sword, meeting one of the Skquire's spear attacks before he kicks the Skquire in the gut, knocking them towards Lucifer. Lucifer grabbed the Skquire, punching them in the stomach, before throwing them into a car. Will summoned his ax and Lucifer summoned his hammer, the two friends look at each other and nodded. One of the Skquires pounce at Will but he ducks swinging his ax, slashing the Skquire in the chest while Lucifer stopped one and jabbed them in the gut with the head of his hammer. One tried to attack Lucifer from behind but it was shot several times by Will. The other Skquire's spear tips began to glow and they fire blast at the two male rangers. The two of them rolled out of the way of the blast and looked at each other. Lucifer hammer glowed yellow and he swung it downward, cracking it slightly, stunning the Skquires. Will's ax glowed blue and he swung it releasing a flame wave, burning the Skquire's and destroying them.

"Well, despite the glowing eyes, they were basically the same," Lucifer commented looking at Will.

"Did they always leave piles of bones behind when they are destroyed?" Will asked looking at where the destroy Skquires were. Lucifer turned to where the destroyed Skquires noticing what Will said was right. Where the Skquire's were was replaced by a big pile of purple bones. The two of them look at it, then look at each other raising an eyebrow behind their visors.

Abene ducked under a Skquire's attack before she grabbed its arm, hitting it in the gut, then punching him in the face. Two more came at her from behind as she turned around, she dodged the first spear attack but the second one struck her in the gut making her stumble back. Abene glared before uses her sword and slashes one of them in the chest, knocking them away but the second one fired a blast at her and she rolled out of her way.

"Let's see if what that lady said about our personal weapons is true," Abene thought and she held her hand out and a quick flash of light, a black halberd materialized in her hands. Abene stared at it before she turned around, spinning it and hitting a Skquire away from her. Another Skquire swung their spear at her, but she ducked under it and hit them in the stomach with the end of the stick before turning it around impaling it. She swung it knocking the Skquire off. Her halberd glowed black as she Skquire's approach her and spun swinging it into all of them knocking them down and destroying them.

Abene planted her halberd down, holding her sword in her other hand, smirking to herself at the pile of bones around her.

"Now this is something I can really get into," Abene commented, enjoying being a ranger.

Sultan, on the other hand, wasn't having a good time as he dodged a skquire's spear thrust, a second one came out, swinging their spear and Sultan blocked it weakly, stumbling back. He pulled the trigger on his sword, blasting the two of them back but more of them began to get closer. Sultan rolled out of the way, he hated fighting so close, especially when it came to hand to hand. Sultan's knight's crest began glowing, slightly blinding the Skquires as a white bow materializes in his hands.

"Convenient, guess this is my personal weapon," Sultan thought as he looked at the bow. Another Skquire swung their spear and he rolled away dodging it.

He looked at his bow, noticing he had no arrows, before he pulled the bowstring, aiming at the Skquire, an ice arrow forming. Sultan's eyes widen slightly before he released the string, firing an ice arrow into the Skquire chest. Sultan smiles at himself, feeling more in his element with his bow. He fired another arrow, hitting a Skquire freezing them solid. A skquire got close and swung its spear at him and Sultan duck, shooting an arrow into its gut and hitting it away from him. Sultan saw the rest of them bunch up in a group and aim his bow at them, pulling the string as his bow glowed white. He pulled the bowstring before releasing it, firing a white arrow. The arrow pierced through all of them destroying them. Sultan stared at the pile of bones, satisfied with the results.

The Hydra Knight kicked Amira into a car, launching forward before Amira quickly dodged as the Hydra Knight slices the car in half. Amira glare at the Hydra Knight as the other four rangers joined Amira staring at the Hydra Knight.

"Hydra Knight!," The Knight turned around to see Medisesara walking out looking at her knight.

"Yes, mistress?" Hydra Knight asked looking at her.

"I want you to withdraw," Medisesara said.

"Why? The Rangers haven't been destroyed yet," Hydra Knight said looking at the witch.

"I want to try something new on the rangers and I need you to rest till the next time," Medisesara said looking at the knight. The Hydra Knight looked at her Medisesara and nodded walking over to the portal Medisesara had come through. The knight turned towards the rangers.

"We'll finish this next time rangers," They said walking through it, leaving.

"What the hell do you want?!" Abene question glaring at the witch.

"Oh, I wanted to try something new on you rangers, something you all will really love," Medisesara said.

"You're surrendering and going back to sleep, make our jobs easier," Will said.

Medisesara chuckled and held out her hand as they began to glow as well as all the Skquire's bone began to glow. all the pile of bones around the fighting that the Rangers were fighting began to move, all of them making their way towards the middle of town. The bones all flew around each other, purple electricity flying around them as the Rangers looked in shock. The bones began to glow combining and began to grow, bigger and bigger as the team looks up until finally, it stopped. Standing there, in place of the purple electric tornado, was a skeleton like a reptile covered in heavy armor and carry a sword and shield. Their skeleton was dark red and their armor is black. He was gigantic and right now, it looked like nothing could stop him as he roared loudly.

"What the hell," Lucifer commented as he and the rangers stood back and watch the monster.

"Meet the Skellmare rangers as well as meeting your doom," Medisesara said, "Now as much as I would love to watch you be destroyed, I have better things to do,"

Medisesara walked into the portal as the rangers stood standing in horror. The Skellmare took its giant sword and swung it down towards the rangers. The giant sword slammed in front of the five rangers, the force of the wind blowing them back and knocking them away. The rangers looked up at the giant monsters wondering what they can do to stop it.

Their morphers began to glow as they looked at them, "Rangers," they heard Taiga's voice coming from them.

"What is Taiga?" Amira asked looking at her morpher.

"Hope it's important, we have a big problem going on here," Lucifer said looking up at the Skellmare.

"Rangers, summon your zords, and combine them," Taiga told them and the Rangers look at each other.

"How do we summon them?" Abene asked.

"Put your swords together and they will come to your aid," Taiga said as the large stomping sound of the Skellmare interrupted them.

"Well, it's worth a shot," Will said holding his sword out.

The rangers nodded summoning their swords and stood in a circle together. They clashed their swords together and they began to glow their respective color as a giant knight's crest materialize under their feet.

"Dragons, awaken!" The rangers shouted as the giant knight's crest began to glow brightly.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

Inside the Guardian Dragon Temple, Taiga stood in the middle as the five pillars began to glow brightly as they each release an aura of energy. The lake also glowed, showing the giant knights crest that was under the rangers. The five pillars shot out a red light, blue light, yellow light, white light, and a black light flew into the lake.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Clawmark City**

The giant knight's crest under the Rangers began to rise up into the air and it splits up into five sections, each glowing one of the Rangers respective colors.

The first part of the knight's crest glowed red as the red guardian dragon zord came out. A quadrupedal dragon with decently sized wings, two curled horns on his head and a barb-like tail at the end. Next, to the red piece, the next piece of the crest turned blue as the serpent-like blue guardian dragon zord came out, smaller than the red dragon. Next, to the blue piece, the yellow part of the crest glowed as the yellow guardian dragon zord came out; a wingless quadruped dragon with two large fangs in his mouth, he wasn't as large as the red dragon zord, but bigger than the blue one. The black piece of the crest glowed next and the black guardian dragon zord flew out spinning out. It was a black bipedal wyvern with a large wingspan, about the same size as the blue dragon zord. The white and final crest began to glow as the white guardian dragon zord flew out. The twin white fairy-winged dragons spun around each other, their sizes combined was the same as the blue dragon zord.

The rangers stared at their dragon zords in amazement before they were cut off by the skellmare roaring and charging at the dragon zords. The dragon zords roared at the Skellmare and the yellow dragon zord charged at Skellmare. The yellow dragon zord slammed its claws down, shaking the ground, knocking the Skellmare off his balance and the zord charges, slamming its head into Skellmare's gut, knocking him down.

"We can't have the zords fight him here, with all the people in the buildings, they could get hurt," Abene said.

"I think there's a part of town that is abandoned and do to construction, maybe we can move him there," Lucifer said looking at them.

The blue and black zords both roared understanding their rangers thoughts as they rushed forward. Skellmare slowly stood up and the blue dragon zord coiled around its body, tightening its grip on the Skellmare. The black dragon zord landed on Skellmare, gripping its shoulders, flapping its wings and picked it up carrying Skellmare to the abandoned part of the city. Once they were over that part of the town, the blue dragon zord released its hold and the black dragon zord let go of Skellmare, letting him dropped to the ground.

Skellmare crashed into the ground, the giant skull monster slowly standing up, dazed as the red dragon and white dragon zords approach him. The two white dragon zords flew at him floating around him as the dust began to fall from their wings. The Skellmare tried hitting them out of the sky but his movements were slowed down as he looked at himself and realize that part of its body were freezing from the white dragon zord ice dust. The red dragon zord stood on its hind legs glaring at the Skellmare as its mouth began to glow red, filling with electricity and firing a red electric beam at the Skellmare, blowing him back into the ground. Skellmare slowly stood up, falling down to one knee as all the dragon zords stared at him and the rangers watched him.

"That Skellmare doesn't know when to give up," Lucifer said looking at it.

"Maybe it's possible, but we could combine all the dragon attacks into one singular blast," Sultan suggested.

"Worth a shot," Amira added looking at her team, "Let's put our swords together and try it,"

The Rangers put their swords together again, "Dragon zords, Final breath Strike!"

Their dragon zords mouths glowed as Skellmare held up its shield to block the attack. A united knights crest appear behind the dragon zords showing all five dragons on it. The five dragons released their beam attacks combining into a multicolored beam colliding into Skellmare's shield. It didn't take long before the blast went straight through the shield and going through Skellmare's body. The giant minion body began to crackle before his body blew up and the dragon zords roared victoriously and the rangers cheered.

The dragon zords disappear in their respective lights, heading back to the temple as the rangers demorphed. The five of them looked around where the battle took place before Amira turned to Abene and Sultan.

"Not bad for your first battle rookies," Amira said.

"Yeah, honestly, nothing will stop us from defeating Craxious," Lucifer added in.

"Well, we will just see, till then, I feel like heading home," Abene said looking at them before their morphers beeped.

"You need something Taiga?" Will asked looking at his morpher.

"Yes, I have something to tell you rangers, something very important that needs to be said right now," She said through the morphers. Before the Rangers could say anything, they were instantly teleported back to the temple.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Stormfang Canyon**

"You let them get away, not only that, you let the last two guardian dragons find their knights and even your Hydra knight failed," Craxious roared as his mouth lit aflame as he looked at Medisesara.

"Oh please, the Hydra Knight didn't fail, I sent them back because I don't need them exhausting energy," Medisesara replied, "it's just a minor set back my king,"

Craxious glared at her, looking around seeing her Hydra Knight wasn't there, "Where is your knight anyway?" Craxious asked.

"Back in cover, I figured while they are not assisting us, they'll be our spy in the human world," Medisesara said.

"You better have something planned witch, or I'll burn you to a crisp," Craxious says glaring at her.

"Oh please, don't forget Craxious," Medisesara started making a spell circle immobilizing the dragon king, "If I want to, I can get rid of you without so much as a thought, so be patient,"

Medisesara walked off away from the dragon king as he glared at her. Craxious watched as she walked away, he can tell that she seems to have something planned, but what that plan was, he couldn't tell, all he knows is that he needs to watch her closely.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**Guardian Dragon Temple**

The Rangers were teleported back to the temple as they all look around turning to look at Taiga.

"Something wrong Taiga?" Will asked looking at her.

"I hope it's for a good reason that you decided to do this," Sultan said, slightly glaring at the temple guardian.

"I'm sorry for bringing you all back when I know you all want to rest, but I do want to tell you something of importance," Taiga said.

"Yes?" Lucifer asked looking at her.

"Amira, Will, Lucifer, you three remember what I said about the original knights, the ones before you five?" Taiga asked looking at the knights.

"Yeah, before us, five knights founded the guardian dragon temple and sacrificed their lives to stop Craxious," Will said recalling what Taiga told them when they first met.

"Correct, but I wanted to tell you, since now there are five of you here, who those knights were," Taiga said looking at them.

"Why is this important?" Abene asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I don't want you to make the same mistakes we did," Taiga said and Amira's eyes widen slightly.

"We?" She asked looking at her.

"Yes, I was the leader of the knights who bonded with the guardian dragons long before you five did," Taiga said. All the rangers eyes widened at what their mentor said, shocked at this new amount of information.

* * *

-PR: DK-

* * *

**A/N:**That's the end of this chapter and I'm glad to finish it! So sorry that this took longer than expected, I said I wanted to finish this chapter before June ended, but I ended up letting time pass and I'm sorry about that. That being said, I'm glad I got this chapter out and hope you all did it, especially with introducing the zords finally. So of course, I said I had plans for it to be a two-parter, but looking it over, I couldn't think of a way that I liked to make it a two-parter, so I made one part and hoped that would work despite how much information I cram into this one with.

Anyway, we got our two new rangers, the hydra knight fighting the rangers, the zords, and Taiga revealing her story to the rangers. So I hope that it works and I did a good job portraying the characters. I have to get back to work on a little surprise for you guys.

Also, in case some of you are confused by the guardian dragons looks, I base the red one off a typical western dragon, blue was based off an eastern dragon, yellow is a drake, a wingless dragon, black is a wyvern, and white is a fae dragon. I will refer the two white guardian dragons as one though, just letting you all know.

Anyway, I think I covered everything I needed for this chapter, thank you all for reading, be sure to R&R and Follow or Favorite, if you have any questions for me, be sure to PM me and I'll get back to you as quickly as possible.


End file.
